A match made in heaven?
by Aribeth89
Summary: A young and very naieve Paladin is set on a adventure which will change her completly ... But will the paladin remain? Love story about Casavir, and maybe Bishop too ; Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

_Note from the author: I haven't written new parts for this story in a long while and when I was rereading it, I decided that the story wasn't going as I wanted it to go. So I started rewriting it. The first four new parts are up now. I hope to put up the next chapters next week. Hopefully you all enjoy the changes :-) thanks everyone for all their patience. Enjoy! _

_Cheerio,_

_Aribeth_

* * *

West-Harbor had been her home. It was the place where she had grown up, where she had learned who she truly was. It was there that she realized she was a paladin of Tyr and it was there that she had been trained to be one.

But now… Now she had to leave her home, to protect it and to keep it safe. Nera grabbed her bag and placed it upon her shoulder. With her blue eyes, she stared behind her. It was dark. She had arrived from the ruins with Bevil an hour ago. If she would have known that retrieving the shard would cause her to leave West Harbor then she would have doubted her father 's command. But she loved Daeghun and she had always done everything he had asked her. Even now, when he had commanded her to leave the village, she had listened to him without any complaint. She had not realized how hard it would be to leave that town. To leave Bevil.

She could hardly believe that hours ago she had kissed him for the first time. He had a bit too much to drink, but she was sure he meant the way he felt. But his final words now had caused her pain.

"Adventure is your way, Nera," he had said, while his gaze was pointed towards his shoes, "What happened between us… It wouldn't have lasted. I can never leave West-Harbor. Go and protect the village. I'll be waiting if you would ever return, but as a friend. Nothing more."

She had hid her true feelings by smiling at him. It had put him at ease and he had given her some money for the journey ahead. After his talk she had started walking and had never looked back. But now, she had to. Her heart ached. She knew she was naïve. Daeghun had told her that a thousand fold. He had told her that Bevil wasn't worth her love, that she was meant for someone better. Now, she had nothing to do then to believe his words.

With a sigh, she prayed at Tyr for strength and continued her walk. She soon arrived at the Weeping Willow inn. She walked a bit faster, because she was hungry and in need of a rest. When she got closer she noticed a dwarf and three humans bickering with each other.

"Now that we're outside, maybe you'd like to tell me what you said again… slowly this time so you can think about what you're saying," the dwarf said.

"You're a small one to be taking this road all by yourself, dwarf. Maybe you've come looking for trouble… unless you have a little coin to convince us otherwise," Nera could hear the treat in the voice of the young man and was shocked about it. The dwarf had done nothing wrong, yet they seemed to determine to talk all of his money. She decided to step in. She was a paladin, fighting for the innocent should be a daily job for her.

"What's going on here?" she asked, while she hoped she sounded strong.

"Nothing that concerns you," the young man answered. The look he gave her, made shivers run across her back, "This is between us and the dwarf. And whatever coin he happens to have with him."

"Ah, you're welcome to try to take it, if ya, if you're all game… you all can't be frightened of one little dwarf, can you?" the dwarf mocked, "If you're afraid of being humiliated in front of the stranger here, well, now that's another matter."

"We're not frightened of either of you," the man answered boldly. For some reasons Nera felled insulted. She wasn't tall, but she still was a paladin and strong enough to fight many men, "And it seems to me you need to learn a lesson."

"Calm down," she tried, although she wanted to smash his face, "This isn't worth someone's life!"

"This matter is between us and the dwarf here, it's none of your concern," the man snapped.

"Come on," the dwarf interfered, "Someone try to hit me already…Even the newcomer here sees that you're all too afraid to do anything."

Nera was taken aback. The dwarf obviously was looking for a fight, although he had done nothing wrong. Fighting just for the sake of fighting wasn't something she approved off. Like her mentor had said: "Only raise your sword when the law and the goodness of people needs to be defended."

"All right, I've heard enough of this- come on boys. Let's deal with the dwarf and his new friend."

Nera frowned. New friend. She didn't realize that you could make friends just by trying to solve a conflict. But these men were about to break the law and as the rightful paladin she was, she immediately defended the dwarf. It didn't took long though, before all of them were defeated.

"Well, now that was good fight. A shame they had to resort to weapons, but if they have to keep the odds even, can't blame them too much," the dwarf said, while he came closer towards her, "Name's Khelgar by the way – of the Clan Ironfist. Been making my way along the Coast for some time now, stopped in the Willow here for a brief fight."

"I'm Nera Lanata," Nera answered, while she tried to figure him out. He had stopped just to fight. Her father had warned her for dwarfs, but she had always believed he had been prejudiced, now he seemed to have spoken the truth, "I'm glad I could even the odds for you."

After that, they decided to have a drink in the Inn and there Khelgar told her he wanted to become a monk. When he tried to explain her why, they got interrupted by bladelings. They both fought together, side by side, and killed all of them. They got a small reward from Gera for saving her husband, after which Nera decided it would be best if she kept moving.

The dwarf followed her outside and then said:

"Well now, I've had a good time so far. And the way you attract trouble.. I haven't had this much fun since that tavern back at Bogen's Pass where I was using that trestle table as a battering ram," He paused and gazed at her, "Look, we're headed in the same direction and you seem to have more enemies than friends, what say we travel together? Might be able to teach each other a few things."

Nera happily agreed. She had been worried about her travelling alone, but now with Khelgar on her side, she felt more safe. The dwarf knew how to fight and she was sure that the two of them would be able to reach Neverwinter safely.

A few days later they arrived at Fort Locke. Nera know understood Khelgar better and he seemed to respect her for her paladin abilities. While they were talking about the fight they just had had with a couple of wolves, they came closer to a couple of soldiers and a tiefling.

Nera didn't want to cause trouble, but when she heard what it was about her lawful side made her step in.

"What, demon, no screams for u? Maybe we should brand you, maybe that'll loosen your tongue," one of the soldiers said.

"Leave me alone- I've done nothing to you," the woman answered, a slight panic in her voice.

"Well, now Commander Vallis will be happy to hear that," the man taunted, "It means his work here's all done, he can just give up the fort and go home."

The other men grinned.

"Still, there's just the _small_ matter of those bounties on bandits he posted – and a bandit with demon blood, well, there's no telling how much that's worth," the man continued, "A-course, you could tell us where your camp is- Vallis will pay more for that, he will, and we won't even have to butcher the lot of you."

"I told you, I'm _not_ with those bandits-or are you deaf and stupid?" the girl replied.

That did it for Nera. If someone claimed she was innocent, then the soldiers should at least hear her out. But that wasn't exactly what the soldiers were planning…

"Stupid?" the solider repeated, "Here we were, thinking about letting you live, now you've gone and changed our minds."

Nera decided to step in and came closer. One of the soldiers noticed her and Khelgar.

"Eh- hold on," he said, "Looks like she's got friends, she does."

"Look, " Nera started, "I think it's best if you leave that woman alone. She seems to have done nothing wrong."

"This don't concern you," the soldier snapped, "We're soldiers from Fort Locke, hunting bandits."

"That we are," another one hurried up to his defense, "We caught this demon trying to raid our camp, and we were about to deal with her."

"By killing her?" Nera asked surprised, " What did she take?"

"Nothing yet," the soldier answered, "But her crew's been hounding these parts. They been raiding merchants, caravans – maybe even killed the old commander!"

"I told you," the girl interjected, "I'm _not_ with those bandits."

"Shut your lying mouth, demon," the man replied, "You'll get the blade soon enough."

"I won't let you murder her in cold blood!" Nera said, while she laid her hand upon her sword. In West Harbor that had been enough to calm a man down. But these men weren't smart Harbormen.

"You know – Vallis might pay for _three_ bandits bounties," one of them suggested ," He's not one for asking questions..;"

"Especially about a demon, a runty dwarf… and a dirty Harborman who doesn't know enough to keep walking!" the first man added.

"Runty dwarf?" Khelgar suddenly said. Nera had a feeling where this was going and she pulled out her sword, "I know you cowards aren't talking to me, or you'll be talking to my fist next!"

"Good enough for me," the soldier said," Let's kill them all and I'll sort out the tale later."

"You might find us more than you can handle," Nera replied and she attacked.

With Khelgar on her side and the demon helping them, they defeated them easily. When it was over, Khelgar and Nera looked at the demon girl they had just saved.

"Thanks for helping me out," she said, "Guess I owe you, huh?"

"You owe me nothing," Nera answered, surprised, "Those men wanted to murder you in cold blood. I can't just stand here and let them do that."

"Hey, you're nice!" she replied. She seemed to relax a bit and then continued: "I didn't mean to sound so surprised but … well, once folks catch sight of me – usually it's the horns- they run in the other direction. And all those tales about tieflings being cursed don't help much, either."

She took a breath and then introduced herself: "I'm Neeshka, by the way. I'm really glad you came when you did. Wasn't really sure how I'd get out of that one. Of course, they never would've caught me in the first place if that "invisibility" potion I bought hadn't been watered down. If I ever see that merchant again…"

Nera had to smile. Though Neeskha had obviously demon blood, she didn't seem to be an evil person.

They decided to travel together, much against Khelgar's will and Nera had a feeling that wouldn't be the end of it. But they traveled together to Fort Locke and when they arrived there and heard of the trouble the Fort was in, Nera decided to help.

They found the old Commander and got him back at the Fort. Nera pleased Marshall Cormick by making sure the patrols were back on and she got a reward for saving the Commander.

When they were buying some stuff in the local smithy, a woman called Liza, came up to her and asked for her help. Her husband and other people had been kidnapped for ransom money by bandits. Nera immediately provided help and with Neeskha 's help they found the bandit camp. They defeated most of the bandits and were able to convince the bandit chief to fight side by side with the soldiers from Fort Locke.

They got another reward from Liza and one of the commander, though Nera told them it wasn't necessary. Neeskha didn't seem to like that, so Nera decided to discuss this with her new companion.

"Neeskha, I know you disapprove of me not taking rewards, but people like Lisa have a hard time already. Talking their money would make life harder," Nera started.

"Well, I have a hard life too and I don't have the amount of money they have!" the tiefling replied, a bit frustrated.

"I know. But as long as you travel with me, I'll make sure you'll be fine. You can have anything you want and you'll always be defended by me."

Neeskha was surprised to hear this and that seemed to be enough to make her agree with Nera.

"You're a nice person, Nera. I'm glad you saved me."

"Don't worry about it," Nera answered with a smile, "I'm sure you would have done fine without me."

After that was cleared up, they both traveled towards Highcliff. However, Nera and her companions encountered something on their way towards the town…


	2. Chapter 2

Nera smiled, when she heard Neeskha and Khelgar having another argument. She held her hand upon her sword, but didn't keep her attention towards the road. Her friends' argument was funny and interesting to hear. She had never met dwarfs or tieflings. She knew now that although Neeskha was a thief, she was kind of a good thief. She just stole goods because she never had learned to do something else. She wasn't an assassin or an evil person. She just made sure she could survive. It made Nera realize that there was a grey area between evil and good people. Take Khelgar for an instant. He was a strong fighter, who would protect her and would uphold the law, but at the same time he enjoyed fighting. It wasn't the killing he enjoyed. He was someone who respected someone's strength and you couldn't call that evil. Yet, she was always told that people who fought for the fun of fighting were not good people. _"Perhaps they aren't pure good, but I wouldn't want anyone else at my side," _Nera thought.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't see the creatures appearing in front of her.

She immediately grabbed her sword when one of the creatures said:

"No place to run this time, Kalach-Cha. That which you have stolen – hand it over, and we will let you live!"

"This is getting tiresome, lass," Khelgar said, while he grabbed his axe, "What's so important about that blasted thing that has them chasing us all over Faerûn?"

"I have no idea," Nera answered truthfully; "I guess we'll have to fight them until they stop."

"Heh," The dwarf answered, "That'll be a lot of killing before this is over, I'll wager."

Nera smiled, but focused her attention towards the bladelings.

"Hand the shard over now, or we will take it from you corpse," the bladeling whispered.

"And we were just getting to know each other," Nera mocked.

"Fool!" the creature snapped, "I shall enjoy killing you!"

Before they could attack, however someone stepped in and threw a spell over them. Soon all of the duergar were entangled.

"Come on, Neeskha, Khelgar," Nera yelled, "We have the advantage! Let's get them!"

She didn't have to say that twice. Khelgar gave a jell and then ran towards the first duergar and knocked him down. Neeskha slowly went over to the next one and while Nera distracted him, she used a good sneak attack to finish him off. Before Nera was able to focus on the bladeling, the fight was over and all of them were dead.

Khelgar and Neeskha came towards Nera and the three of them both watched at the woman standing not far from them. She had long brown hair and her pointy ears made it clear that she was an elf. The sickle she was wielding however made Nera realize that this woman wasn't really a fighter. She had used spells to help them, but Nera was sure this wasn't a sorceress.

"You walk a strange path for a Harborman," the elf started, "Apparently, I'm not the only one who has a problem with it."

"Forgive me," she continued, after she had looked at the three of them, "But I saw these… _things_ about to attack you, I found I could not simply stand by while you were ambushed – again."

Nera smiled and that seemed to relax the elf.

"I'd like to help, if I could. I've been trying to follow you without interfering, but I don't think you'll reach your destination without someone who knows the land."

"Who long have you been watching me?" Nera asked, curious.

"I watch all within the Mere.. but only occasionally observe those who stray from it, as you have," the elf answered, "I am Elanee. And rather than shadow you, I would walk with you."

"With a frame like that, you'd most likely be blown by the wind!" Khelgar suddenly interjected.

"Now, now," Neeskha answered teasingly, "No need to be jealous, barrel-house."

"Of and elf?" Khelgar said," And a tree-worshipper on top of that? Ha!"

"I think you will find "tree-worshippers" a rare thing these days, dwarf, so do not use that word lightly," Elanee defended herself.

"Trust me," Neeskha reasoned, "With a gut like his, Khelgar doesn't do _anything_ lightly."

"Guys, please let me handle this," Nera said, with a smile upon her face to get the angle out of her words.

"Always talking," Khelgar mumbled, "And to the elves and half-demons and the like. It'll end badly, I tell you."

"Yes," Neeskha replied sarcastic, "And who knows where talking might lead us next. Stow it, Khelgar!"

"So," Nera said, while she turned to face Elanee," Tree-worshipper? So you're a druid?"

"I've watched you stumble through thick and bramble, miss path right in front of your eyes, and let those beasts catch you what feels to be a dozen times over," Elanee snapped, "Before casting insults, maybe one such as I could actually _help_ you, Harborman, did you think of that?"

"Calm down," Nera said, a bit taken aback by Elanee's sudden harsh tone, "I think you're slightly overreacting."

"If that is your answer," Elanee's tone kept its harshness, "Then keep your village-born suspicious, they matter little to me."

"Fine," Nera answered. She knew she sounded slightly angry, but the elf wasn't reasonable at all, "How long have you been tracking us?"

Elanee explained that she had been following the bladelings and duergar, but that after a while she had discovered that they were following Nera. She wanted to help Nera, and guide the paladin to a quicker path, which would be able to hide their trail as well. Nera agreed, against Neeskha 's and Khelgar 's advice. Nera also decided to let Elanee know why the bladelings were attacking her. When the druid heard about the shard she was surprised to hear about but knew nothing about it. After the conversation they continued their journey again, this time not following Nera, but Elanee. After a couple of days, Nera got slightly nervous. Elanee was going far away from the road and if the druid would decide to betray them, they would have nowhere to go.

Neeskha agreed with her and they both decided to have a little chat with Elanee about it. While Khelgar was falling asleep, the both of them went to the druid. Elanee got up when she saw Nera and Neeskha approaching and smiled softly.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, her tone soothingly. For some reason, Nera felt as if she was treated like a child. That wasn't a good way to start a conversation.

"You could say that," Neeskha replied, "How much farther is this place? You can lure is anywhere and…"

"Perhaps you should let your leader do the talking, Neeskha. She might have better things to say," Elanee interjected.

"Well," Nera said, while she looked from Neeskha towards Elanee, "I actually want to say the same thing. This path your are following… It worries me. If anything would happen to anyone of us, we wouldn't know how to get back on the road."

Elanee looked at her coldly and did not answer. Nera swallowed and nervously played with a small dagger she had retrieved in a fight a couple of days ago.

"Look, Elanee. I do not mean to insult your are anything, but as our leader, I need to be able to protect us all and to get us out of here alive," Nera reasoned.

The dark brown eyes Elanee stared into her blue ones and Nera had the feeling that Elanee thought of her like a stubborn child. But she wasn't a child! She was a true paladin of Tyr and she needed to know everything about her companions.

"Well, are you not saying anything?" Neeskha said, irritated, "If that is your only answer, then Nera hear will soon decided that you aren't good enough to enjoy our company, so to speak."

Elanee moistened her lips and pierced her eyes into Neeskha 's.

"Watch what you are saying, tiefling. Our leader might trust your methods, I do not. Stealing is not allowed in the Mere and I do not believe it is allowed in the world outside of the Mere either."

Neeskha blushed, but Elanee already turned to face Nera.

"Perhaps I can put an end to your worrying if I tell you we are already here. This is Eridis… the "Maiden's Glade" in the tongue of the Harbormen," the druid said.

"Eridis?" Nera repeated, "That sounds elvish… almost Illefarm, in fact."

The druid nodded and went back to her things.

"That is correct, Nera. You surprise me."

It almost sounded sincere.

"You should not worry," Elanee continued, "We are protected by the animals, because they would protect the druids."

Nera heard something behind her and slowly turned to see what it was. As always her hand lay upon her sword and when she saw the wolf that was standing behind her, she immediately drew her sword out.

"You mean those animals, Elanee?" Neeskha asked, while she sided with Nera.

There was no time to explain why they were there. The wolf jumped towards Nera, but she was fast enough to jump away from it. Neeskha threw a dagger towards it and hit it in the neck. With a cry, the animal fell down and died.

"Thanks Neeskha," Nera said, while she got up.

"What? Where? Did I miss a fight?" Khelgar suddenly asked.

Nera grinned and shook her head.

"Hardly a fight," the paladin answered, "We just have some problems with the natives here."

"I do not understand this," Elanee suddenly said, "Something has happened here."

"We'll find it out, Elanee," Nera assured her, "But if anyone of those wolves attacks me again, I will have to kill them."

Elanee nodded softly, but kept quiet. They investigated the area and found one of the Circle, in the form of a giant bear. The druid, however, had gone mad and had attacked them. Nera had no choice but to kill the animal and only with its last breath, it had revealed its true identity.

With a mind filled with worries, Nera continued towards Highcliff only to discover that the town had been under attack of a tribe of Lizards. Together with her companions she searched for the lizardmen and found them. But she found also another Shadow Priest, which let her to believe that there was something going on beyond her knowledge. She decided to let it rest and was able to convince the Lizardmen to stop attacking the boats. After that they were able to travel towards Neverwinter. After a long conversation with her Uncle, Nera learned that she had to join the city watch to be able to enter Black lake. The first missions were no trouble at all, but when Nera had to go to Old Owl Well, to investigate what had happened with a certain Emissary, she met someone who would alter her life forever…


	3. Chapter 3

Nera stretched her legs and closed her eyes. Gods, she was tired! She rubbed in her hands to warm them up and then opened her eyes again. She had heard a movement, and she quickly turned around. When she saw it was Casavir, she smiled. They had met him this afternoon. When she thought about their meeting, she had to smile. They were both paladins and the fact that they had been fighting the same evil at the same time, almost seemed as if it was meant to be.

Neeskha, Khelgar, Qara and Grobnar had been following her lead, as always. They had just cleared out the Bonegnasher caves and had decided to go back to Old Owl Well to report their findings. Not that they had found out much. The person they had found was not the emissary and Logram 's hide out was still hidden. Nera had started to believe that their mission was a failure, but then they had discovered another group of orcs. Only this time, they weren't about to attack their group…

Nera killed the last orc and looked around to see if everyone was alright. Khelgar had a cut in his arm, but it wasn't severe. Neeskha was already looting the corpses and Qara was trying to rest to gather some of her spells back. With a sigh, she turned around to face the road ahead. Then suddenly, another group of orcs attacked.

Khelgar sighed.

"Just like orcs – they don't know when to quit," he said.

Nera drew out her blade and prepared herself. The orcs would find them hard to kill, she was sure of that. It never came to a fight, however. A group of men attacked the orcs and protected them.

"Wh-?" Khelgar stuttered, "Those are our orcs!"

"Let's get them then," Nera said teasingly.

She and Khelgar ran to the group of orcs and started to fight as well. With their help, the group was easily defeated. When Nera searched for the leader of this new group, she had detected a paladin amongst them. When she saw how the others followed his lead, she understood that he was their commander. She saw his eyes looking at her, after which his gaze shifted towards her companions. Nera already knew what he was thinking. A paladin of Tyr, side by side with a chaotic tiefling? It was an odd pairing, indeed, but Neeskha was her friend. And she would defend her against everything, even against a fellow paladin.

The man came closer and Nera smiled warmly. He was tall and broad shouldered. His eyes were blue, unlike her green ones. She felt his aura and knew that he was a true paladin, fighting for those who needed protection.

"I am Casavir," he started.

"And I am Nera," she replied, with a smile. She pointed towards her companions and introduced them.

"This is Khelgar Ironfist. The woman with the red hair is Qara, she's a sorcerer. The gnome is Grobnar, our bard and this is …," she pushed Neeskha closer to her, "Neeskha, our rogue. She's my best friend."

Neeskha smiled and said hi. The woman standing next to Casavir frowned, but the paladin did not. He nodded softly and then said, "This is Katriona, my sergeant. We have been hunting this group for days."

Nera nodded.

"I saw you handled yourself well in battle," she answered, "Are you the one who has been harassing the orcs?"

"Yes. My people and I fight the orcs, if not on Neverwinter's behalf," he stated.

Nera frowned. A paladin of Tyr, who wasn't fighting for Neverwinter… odd.

"My scouts have reported on your progress through the Sword Mountains," he continued, "You have survived much. Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for a missing Waterdeep emissary," she replied.

"Missing?" Casavir repeated surprised, "The orcs have grown bold then, if they now interfere directly."

He looked away from her and mumbled more to himself than to the others:

"This explains many things. Recent orc movement now makes much more sense to me."

"What do you mean?" Nera asked curious, while she took a step closer towards him. When she got a look from Katriona, she immediately took a step back. Gods, that woman was protective.

"My men and I came across the remains of an orc raid on a heavily-armed column of troops," he explained, his voice strong and manly, "I was struck by the ferocity of the slaughter – and that the orcs would dare strike at a well-armed and disciplined fighting force."

"Probably the escort for the emissary," Nera reasoned.

Casavir nodded and continued:

"We caught up with the orc force and charged. Normally ,we would have routed them. With this group, however, they reacted to us with military precision. While their rearguard delayed us, the rest continued to move quickly in an organized fashion… all clustered around a single point. They may have been guarding your emissary."

Casavir explained he followed the orcs with a small group of his men. He discovered the hidden lair of Logram, but he had not entered it. When he asked her if she intended to enter the stronghold and she said yes, he told her he would lead her towards it.

Nera wanted to welcome the company, but Neeskha stopped her.

"Are you seriously going to invite a paladin?" the tiefling asked, "He makes my skin itch."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a paladin too," Nera replied, "And besides he knows where the lair is. He's a good fighter and a good person. There's no harm in letting him join our band."

Neeskha sighed.

"I hope you're right. He didn't really like my presence, I think."

"Oh come now," Nera interjected, "He was just surprised, as would anyone. I'm sure he has nothing against you. And if he complains about you, then I will defend you, alright?"

Neeskha smiled.

"Thanks. And by the way, I know why you want him with us!"

Nera frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Nera, he's a handsome, tall, human male paladin," Neeskha said teasingly, "If I were in your position, I wouldn't let him go either."

"Neeskha!" Nera said, with a blush.

"Is everything alright?" Casavir suddenly asked.

Neeskha giggled when Nera reddened even more.

"Yes, there is no problem," Nera answered, "We would welcome your company."

And that was that. Now it was evening and they were close to the lair. Casavir had guided them, but hadn't said much. Nera had the feeling he was struggling with something, but she didn't know him well enough, so she decided to let him be.

Now, she sat alone in the dark with him close by and she wondered if she could ask him about his struggles. He, however, was the first to start the conversation.

"Milady, I have a question for you," he stated.

Nera smiled and got up.

"Sure, you can ask me anything," she replied.

She grabbed her sword that had been lying next to her and stared at the blade. She had to clean it soon. There was already too much blood on it.

"I wonder why your companions follow you, milady," he said, "You are a strong and good leader, but people like Neeskha …."

Nera already knew where this was going and hastily interjected.

"Neeskha follows me because she is my friend. She's a rogue and I'm the first to admit that stealing things are not right. But she can disarm traps and she has saved my life a million times now by doing so. I trust her and I want you to do the same, while you travel with us."

Casavir frowned and she could see that he did not believe her. She sighed and moved with her finger over her blade.

"Look, I am a paladin as well," she continued, while she looked up again, "And I know what is right and what is wrong. Neeskha is not wrong. I know this. Disagree with me if you want to, but you'll not be able to change my mind. I will defend all of my companions if that is necessary."

She walked away from him, but froze when he replied.

"It is not necessary, milady. I was just wondering how far your loyalty would go. Now I know and I also know that Neeskha is to be trusted. Thank you for showing me this. I will take the first watch."

After that he just left her and Nera sighed. She hadn't realized that paladins were so hard to read. She definitely was not. Elanee had told her that she was an open book to her. Others could read her far too easily. Nera didn't mind. At least people knew what she thought of them and that was way easier than to guess after it.

With a sigh, she went back to her companions. At least they weren't a mystery.

When they had defeated Logram and had reported back to Callum, they decided to rest for a while. They had been going through a lot in a short time and since there was no rush, they could take a day off. While Casavir had scouted the area to make sure they were safe, he thought about his new companions. After they had defeated Logram, there was no need for him to stay at Old Owl Well. He had asked Nera if he could stay with her and she had been eager to accept his offer. Nera… the thought of the young paladin made him smile. She made him remember who he had been the first years he had chosen the path of a paladin. He had been happy and confident in the future. If he had known he would be betrayed, he would have told himself to be more careful. But the past could not be changed, no matter what he tried. He slowly ran his hand through his hair and stared through the many trees covering their resting place. Nera was slightly different. She was naive, but also very impatient. She wanted to know everything right away and he knew that it would only take a matter of time before she would ask him what was bothering him.

He still doubted whether he should tell the truth or not. She was trustworthy and if he asked her to not tell anyone, he would be sure she wouldn't. But would she still trust him? If she had heard what he had done, would she not lose her faith? Casavir had noticed that she was a strong paladin. Her fighting skills were as good as his and whenever he looked at her, he could see she was devoted to Tyr.

The paladin sighed and continued his scouting. He would wait a little while longer. She hadn't told him everything either. She was on a mission, but for whom and why, he did not know. He hadn't asked after it and perhaps she would answer his question if he dared to ask, but he wanted her to come to him. Then he would know for sure she trusted him. And only after that he could tell her everything. He nodded. Yes, that was what he would do.

When Casavir returned to their camp, Nera followed him with her eyes. He was tall, taller than her. Not many men were taller than her. Bevil had been one of the few. Bevil, with his strong arms and sweet smile…

She shook her head. Thinking about Bevil made her loose her concentration, again.

"It was just a fling, nothing more, " she told herself. Bevil didn't even care about her.

He had said nothing to her to make her stop going on this adventure. Nothing… Why was she thinking about him? Because there was a man taller than her? Gosh, in Neverwinter there were hundreds of them!

"Nera, what's wrong?" Neeshka asked. Nera looked at the tiefling.

"Nothing, nothing… I was just thinking about home."

She saw Casavir looking worried to her. For some reason, she felt rather happy about that.

"I don't think much about home," Neeshka said.

Nera didn't know what to say. She didn't know that much about Neeskha. The tiefling did a great job and had proven to be a good friend. But neither one of the two knew much about each other. It made Nera think about her journey. She hardly knew anything about her companions. Okay, Khelgar wanted to become a monk, for reasons she didn't know… because she never asked.

And Neeshka, why did she start stealing? And where did she come from?

Elanee seemed to be hiding something as well. She seemed to have left the Circle of the Mere without reason. But since Elanee was kind of "the brains" of her companions, it was clear that she must have had a very good reason.

Qara and Grobnar … well since Qara never said something about herself, she was a mystery as well. Grobnar talked too much, she knew too much about him… And yet, so very little.

"Perhaps our leader would like to rest before we move on?" the paladin suddenly asked.

Oh yes, Casavir, he was the biggest mystery of all. He had known Callum. " Once friends" he had said. And he seemed to have left the Neverwinter forces without warning. But he was a paladin! Paladins never left.. did they?

"Nera?" Elanee asked worried.

"I'm sorry… I was just…" she stuttered.

"Daydreaming," Neeshka complemented with a smile.

After they were settled, they all talked about their past. Nera started.

"So your whole home is destroyed?" Grobnar asked." How awful! I can make a song about it… "

"No, it was attacked, not destroyed. To save the village I came to Neverwinter," Nera interrupted him.

"It's very noble what you did," the paladin said, "to put others' lives before your own shows you're a true paladin."

"Thanks Casavir."

Nera looked at Casavir's face. _"He would be handsome if he only smiled more" she thought softly._  
"So what about the rest of you? Khelgar, why do you want to become a monk?" Nera asked, to change subjects.

At first, Khelgar seemed to refuse to answer, but when he saw the other were genuinely interested in his past, he started talking.

"I was staying in and Inn and got a bit drunk."

"A bit?" Neeshka said, " I'm betting you couldn't stand on your short legs!"

She grinned evil.

"Neeskha, let him talk," Nera defended the dwarf, "I think Khelgar has an interesting story for us. If we want to trust each other, we need to know more about each other. So after Khelgar, it's your turn, deal?"

"Fine with me," the tiefling said.

Khelgar frowned. "Trust? I'm not going to trust a half demon with horns!"

"At least you see me coming, Shorty. I wouldn't trust someone who's only half my size…" Neeskha spat.

"Oh, it's playtime," Qara said sarcastic. " Their brains have finally found the hole in their head. Glad something is saved!"

Both Neeshka and Khelgar turned to face Qara.

"Oh, our firehead talks…" Neeskha said sarcastic.

Nera interfered.

"That's enough change of subject… mmm." She looked around. Who would everyone be interested in? Her green eyes found some blue ones.

"Casavir, why don't you tell us why you came to Old Owl Well? Or why you left Neverwinter?"

Everyone went silent and stared to the tall paladin. Casavir just stared back.

"Well…?" Neeshka asked.

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass this. We need more wood for the fire," the paladin replied.

"Oh come on, Casavir, " Nera tried." We hardly know anything about you."

"My problems are my own… I cannot tell you this."

Before Nera could say anything at all, Casavir was gone.  
"What was that all about?" Elanee asked.

"No idea, lass," Khelgar answered. They looked to their leader but Nera just stared to the place where Casavir had stood.

_"What the hell is going on?" she thought._


	4. Chapter 4

Nera's green eyes were haunting Casavir in his dreams. _"Oh Tyr," Casavir prayed, "Give me the strength to tell the truth to her."_

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Neeskha staring at him. The tiefling smiled and Casavir had the strange feeling that she knew what he was just praying. They were two days after the awkward conversation and Casavir nor Nera had said anything about it. He knew she wanted to, but that she had decided to wait till he would start talking about it. The problem was that every time he wanted to say something about it, his doubts returned. How could he tell a good, honest paladin, tell him that in ten years from now, she could have already broken her oath like he had done?

Casavir sighed and stood up. He rubbed his clothes so the dirt would fall off and saw that Neeskha was still gazing at him.

"Is there a problem?" he asked politely.

"No, not really," Neeskha shrugged, but her smile remained there, "I was just wondering when you would tell Nera why you're following us, that's all."

Casavir frowned.

"Why is that your concern?" he asked, curious.

"Because she's my best friend and I want to protect her. We don't need more problems or secrets, if you know what I mean," the tiefling reasoned.

Casavir looked away from her and grabbed his things. He could feel her gaze at him but ignored it. He wouldn't tell her what was bothering him, but she was right about one thing. He had to have a serious conversation Nera before they could continue. He wanted to help her with her mission, but only if he knew the complete truth. In turn, he would tell her she could trust him and that he wouldn't bring trouble. He wouldn't tell everything just yet. The pain was till to sore.

He moved towards Nera and asked her if he could talk to her, privately. The young woman smiled at him and nodded. He followed her and when they were far away from the other, she asked:

"Is something wrong, Casavir?"

Casavir appreciated the fact that Nera always came to the point. Most women were a mystery to talk to, but he could read her easily and that was reassuring.

"Milady, I believe I have made you worry about me. It is not necessary," he paused for a moment, but she didn't say a thing, "I'm sure you're wondering why I follow you."

Nera nodded.

"Yes, that is true," she answered, "I'm glad you do though, it's nice to have a companion who doesn't bring new problems, like the others."

Casavir smiled.

"Milady, I want to follow you because you are an inspiration to me. You fight for those who need to be protected and I want to do so. I believe by following you I can accomplish that."

Nera suddenly grinned.

"I know what you want," she suddenly said, while her green eyes sparkled, "You want to know what mission I am on."

"Milady, I did not know…" Casavir stuttered.

"That I could read your mind so easily?" she complemented. She shrugged and leaned against a tree, "I don't, but I just know you must be curious why everyone is following me. It's a long story and it all starts with the attack on my home village like I told you two days ago."

Casavir looked away from her and she could see that he felt uncomfortable. Quickly she continued.

"My village was attacked because of a shard that was hidden by my father in nearby Illefarm ruins. I brought the shard away from the village and as such protected it from further attacks," Nera paused and gazed at her companions, "After a while I got to know the others and they all decided to help me in my search for the reason why this shard is so important. So far, we haven't come far though. I need to get in touch with Aldanon, but the district is closed. For some reason the Githyanki are eager to kill me and apparently some shadow priests are raising the dead everywhere I turn up."

She sighed and gazed back at him. Casavir could tell she was worrying about her future and he wanted to comfort her.

"Elanee thinks the shard is connected to all those things and I believe so as well. It's no coincidence that all those things have happened," Nera concluded.

"Milady, I want to help you with this quest. I might not offer any insight about these mysteries, but I can protect you and fight for you," Casavir said.

Nera smiled warmly.

"I don't need protection, Casavir, but a good fighter is always welcome. After all, the attacks still haven't stopped and the larger the group, the harder time they'll have to kill us," Nera reasoned.

Casavir nodded and agreed with her. She suddenly moved away from the tree and held her head a bit oblique while she kept staring at him.

"Why didn't you want to tell me what has happened to you?" she asked suddenly.

Casavir, was a bit taken aback by her sudden curiosity and looked away from her.

"Forgive me milady, but I cannot tell you this just yet," he answered, "I yet need to find the right words to explain certain things and when I have found them, I will tell you all. You must trust me when I tell you I will follow you loyally. I will cause no trouble."

She snickered and shook her head. She past him and then said:

"I never doubted that, Casavir. Like I said, I'm glad to have you. I never met another paladin before."

After that she left him alone with his thoughts and continued towards Neverwinter.

Neverwinter gates slowly closed behind them. It was almost night and the guards had only let her through because of her rank. After they had left the camp they had walked silently but fast and were at Neverwinter sooner than expected. She walked fast towards her uncle's inn and heard Khelgar muttering:

"Getting some beer, pissing Duncan off..."

"Finally a place where I can make my songs," Grobnar interfered happily.

With a smile, the young paladin entered the Inn, followed by all of her companions. When her uncle saw she was back, he came to greet her.

"Ah, there you are Nera! And I see you've made more friends! Good, good. And who are they?"

Duncan was as always happy to see his niece.

"This is Grobnar; he is a bard and a good one too!" Nera explained, which made Grobnar smile.

"I can sing in your tavern…" the gnome started.

"No need to do that," Duncan smiled. "I'll trust my kin. And who is this one?"

Duncan was looking at Casavir and with a smile Nera introduced them to each other.

"This is Casavir. He's a paladin and a strong fighter. So he's trustworthy and reliable."

Okay why did she say that for? Nera shook her head. Sometimes she just didn't know when to shut up.

Casavir nodded in agreement of her voices, his face stoic.

"Well, finally, a true man!" Duncan replied.

"Excuse me?" Khelgar murmured.

Duncan chose to ignore that and continued:

"I was getting worried, Nera!"

He grabbed some glasses and looked at his niece.

"Worried? What for?" Nera asked. She laid her sword on the table and looked around the tavern. Most customers were at their rooms, but one man sat in the shadows drinking while he was glaring in her direction. He gave her the creeps. She had seen him before, when they had arrived at the tavern.

He was a ranger. As animal companion he had a wolf, which always stayed close to him. Duncan had told her to stay out of his neighborhood, but Nera was intrigued by him.

A ranger in a tavern, it just wasn't normal.

"Because your father, Daeghun, met his wife on his adventure and I was hoping you do the same!" Duncan continued.

Slowly Nera turned around to face Duncan.

"Excuse me?" she said.

Casavir had been removing his armor but had frozen after Duncan's words.

"It's not because he's male, human and a paladin that I'm going to marry him!" Nera said, with a face as red a mature tomato.

"Actually you would form a perfect couple!" Grobnar said while walking towards Nera, "A handsome strong man and a beautiful young woman!"

"Oh shut up!" Neeshka said, "It's not because you have the same beliefs that you'll love each other. Most of the time people fall in love with someone who's the opposite of themselves."

"So she's going to fall for a criminal?" Duncan asked surprised. "I rather have Casavir then..."

"You don't know him," Nera answered. Casavir looked at her and she could see a frown crossing his face. Gods, she really used the wrong words today.

"What do you mean by that, milady?" the paladin asked, obviously confused.

Nera blushed.

"Nothing... nothing…," she stuttered, "You just can't make decisions based on someone's beliefs! It's not because you are a paladin that you are a better man then someone else."

Casavir seemed to disagree.

"Are you saying a paladin can be worse than a criminal?"

The thought itself seemed to shock him.

"In his character?" Nera said. "Yes! Some paladins think laws come before people, that's not always true. The world isn't divided in black and white… people are grey!"

Casavir seemed to relax. He nodded softly and continued with removing his armor.

"Still…" Duncan started.

"Look uncle," Nera hastily interjected, "it's sweet that you worry about me, but it's totally not necessary! I… had a relationship with a man so I'm certain there will be others!"

"Fine with me. I'll go and prepare a quick meal," Duncan said.

When Duncan left the room, the stranger came towards her.

"You lie. You've never been with a man... you desire it, but you haven't found the right man yet. If you want… my room is free this night…" he whispered. For some reason his voice gave her the shivers. She felt slightly heated and turned to face him.

"Excuse me?" Nera snapped, "Like I want to sleep with a man who doesn't know personal hygiene."

The man sneered.

"When you're desperate, you won't say that again..."

"Everything alright?" Neeskha asked. She looked at the stranger and frowned, "Leave her alone. Nera has friends enough."

"Yeah right, a runty dwarf, a stupid demon girl…" the stranger growled.

"What did he say?" Khelgar yelled, "Did he just call me a runty dwarf?"

"Yes, I believe so…" Qara answered. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

"You better take it back or…" the dwarf threatened.

"Or what?" the ranger taunted.

"That's enough," Nera said firmly.

If her friends started a fight she could lose a place to come home too.

"You, keep your tongue behind your teeth and go back to your shadows. They'll be better friends then you deserve," she said while she glared at the ranger, "The rest of us, let's go to sleep. It is too late to eat anyway. I'll tell Duncan."

Khelgar wanted to say something but when he saw the look in her eyes, he decided it would be easier to listen. Nera went to the kitchen and found Duncan asleep above the dough. She shook her head and went back to the common room. There only Casavir remained. Everyone else including the stranger had gone to bed.

"You did good," the paladin said, "But if I were you I would leave him alone…"

"Why?" Nera asked, surprised while she stared into his blue eyes. For some reason they made her forget everything.

"He's up to no good," the paladin answered.

Nera smiled.

"I've met his kind before. They can make you believe exactly what they want you to believe." Casavir continued.

"You think I'm not strong enough? I've had my share of men…" Nera started to defend herself.

Casavir's blue eyes stared back at her and she had a feeling that he knew she was lying.

"Milady, there is no need to defend yourself like that. You are a paladin. We only know each other for a couple of days but it is very clear to me that you are an honorable person. Lying does not suit you."

Damn it, how did he know? She felt a blush appear on her face and tried to hide it.

"He sees you through. You are missing the man you talked about, aren't you?" Casavir suddenly asked.

From completely red, she went to pale. How did he know that?

"Casavir, I…" she stuttered.

"You do not wish to tell me this?" the paladin asked.

He seemed to smile a bit, but it wasn't very clear. Nera smiled softly. Casavir nodded, stood up and walked to the stairs.

"Casavir?" she asked.

The paladin stopped and turned around.

"Yes, milady?"

"I just want you to know… whatever happened in the past... it doesn't matter for me. You helped and saved me and my friends. For me you are a very honorable person too…" she said, while she looked away from his blue eyes.

"Thank you milady..."

"Wait, there's more," Nera continued, "I wasn't talking about you when I talked about the criminal and all. I think you are one of the best paladins I have ever met."

Casavir didn't answer.

Nera blushed. Okay, and where did that came from? Of course it mattered what had happened in the past and the best paladin? But when she looked at him she could only hope he would stay with her, because she felt safe when he was around.

"Perhaps in time your opinion might change milady." He murmured with a heartfelt sigh.

Casavir seemed to be in pain and Nera frowned. She got worried.

"Casavir, you fought with me, side by side…" she reasoned.

He looked away.

"I... should go to bed. Goodnight milady..."

He was gone before she could say something more. She decided to follow Casavir in going to bed. It had been a long day.

She would sleep well, now that she was back home. When she opened the door, she saw Elanee standing in front of her bed.

"Elanee? I thought…"

"You should stay out of his neighborhood!"

Nera smiled.

"You too? I'll stay away from the stranger…" Nera replied.

"No, not him!" Elanee interfered, her face red, "You can have him. Stay away from Casavir, he deserves much better than you!"

Nera was too shocked to say anything. With a furious look on her face, Elanee left the room.

"Oh this is just great! My uncle thinks I'm going to marry him, Elanee wants him for herself and Casavir himself seems to be hiding something!"

With a sigh, she took a seat on her bed and closed her eyes. As if she hadn't enough problems already.


	5. Chapter 5

When Nera awoke the next morning she felt as if her head weighed a thousand pounds. Her dreams had been occupied with Casavir, Elanee and the stranger she had met downstairs. For some reason, she felt as if she had a connection with him. Perhaps their lives were entangled… Or perhaps she made more of it than what was there.

When she went down to the common room and she saw Casavir talking to Elanee. A strange feeling took control of her, those feelings wanted her to push Elanee away from the paladin. Absurd, of course, but nonetheless she decided it would be better if Elanee would not think that the paladin felt something for her. Nera walked towards them and when Casavir noticed her approaching, he finished his conversation with Elanee, much to Elanee's dismay, and walked towards Nera.

"Good morning, milady," he started, while his blue eyes met her green ones, "You look as if your mind is troubled."

"It is, Casavir, but it's nothing serious," she answered, with a smile.

She looked around and noticed the stranger standing not far from them. When he turned his gaze towards her, she quickly turned around and focused her attention back to Casavir. The mystery of the stranger would be revealed one day, but it would not be this day.

"What are your plans for this day, milady, if I may ask?" Casavir asked.

"Well, I have to inform Captain Brelaina that our mission was a success. Perhaps afterwards she will grant me access to the Blacklake district," Nera replied, while she took a seat.

She saw Sal approaching with her breakfast and when Casavir noticed her looking at it, he smiled.

"I forgot that you haven't eaten yet, milady. I will leave you be," he wented to turn around and Nera immediately laid her hand upon his arm. The heat she felt coursing through her body was as unexpected as the look in his eyes. There was a glimpse of desire in it and that together with her feelings, made her blush.

"I … You can stay, Casavir. I enjoy your company. If I sit here alone, I'm afraid that … somebody else might sit with me," she quickly said, while she let him go.

Casavir's gaze shifted towards the corner where the stranger was sitting nodded his head in understanding.

"Of course, milady. It will be my pleasure to stay with you," he murmured quietly.

She felt her face heating once more and decided it would be better if she focused on her dinner. The warm feelings she had felt, however, had caused her to lose her appetite. While she tried to think of something else, than the strength of Casavir's arm under her hand, she didn't notice that the stranger from the corner came closer. He took a seat at the table next to them and laid his hand upon his wolf companion.

Casavir, however, had noticed this and gave the man a cold look. The stranger sneered and leaned back in his chair. His eyes roved over Nera, without the girl noticing it, and Casavir felt his blood boil. How could someone dare to look at her like that? Nera's voice calmed him down and with a smile, he turned his gaze back towards her.

"I hope we don't get a new mission. I'm sick and tired of doing all those things," Nera complained.

"What you did in Old Owl Well, milady, has helped a lot of people. All of your missions help those who need our help," Casavir reasoned.

"That is true, Casavir, but these shards carry a great danger with them. I can feel it," Nera interjected, "I think it is important that we find out what these shards are and why there are some people who very are eager to get them. So eager that they would want to destroy an entire village for it," She stated pensively.

Casavir agreed and when Nera had finished her breakfast, the both of them, along with Neeskha and Khelgar, left Duncan's inn. When they finally arrived in the merchant's quarter and told Captain Brelaina of their success, Nera was disappointed again once again, the Blacklake district would remain closed to her, unless she was able to do more then what she had already done.

At first she complained, but Captain Brelaina was a stubborn woman. Without her agreement, Nera and her friends would never be able to get to Aldanon. She agreed to take on the mission, but decided with her friends that it would be best to do finish the missions immediately, without the help of the others. A thief, two paladins and a fighter would be enough to defeat the Luskans, who had docked at the pier in the Docks district.

When Nera and the others left however, someone approached them.

"Casavir! Ophala said you had returned! I cannot believe this!" the man shouted.

A frown crossed Nera's face and when she turned around to face Casavir, she noticed that his face had gone pale.

"I should never have left, Mordren," Casavir replied. "You had only my safety in mind, but there are greater things that I should face."

"Have you vows robbed you of your sense?" Mordren said, clearly upset, "You endanger not only your life, but that of Ophala as well! Do you care so little for her that you would see Lord Piervall's rage upon you both?"

"I intend to answer it," Casavir emphasized his words, "Ophala committed no crime, and I am the only one who shall suffer."

He paused for a moment and still looked away from Nera 's eyes.

"I will go to Lord Piervall, tell him the truth, and let the punishment fell upon me as it should have. I will have no more bloodshed for me this day."

"Casavir…," the man sighed, "You were always the stubborn one. The gates to Blacklake are closed… Lord Piervall cannot meet with you yet. But let me see what I can do, to smooth things with him before you two meet."

He paused for a moment and laid his hand upon Casavir 's arm.

"I will try to convince him what happened was an accident. Until then, keep your head down and say nothing of your return to anyone else. I fear for not only your safety, but Ophala 's as well. I will contact you again when I hear more," the unknown man told him.

The man turned around and left. He was clearly a noble and Nera wasn't the only one who had seen this.

"Who's the mark? Smells of nobility!" Neeskha said.

"A friend," Casavir answered, his tone a mere whisper, "Who has already risked much for my sake."

"Looks like he has more to lose, if his purse is any indication. Might be worthwhile to pay his home a visit," Neeshka replied, with a smirk.

"Neeskha!" Nera turned to face her friend and shook her head, "We will do no such thing. If he is a friend of Casavir, he is a friend of us."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and tried to gather the strength to ask Casavir what was going on. But Ophala 's name was said and Nera had seen the woman. She was beautiful and charming and she was sure that something had happened between Ophala and Casavir. But did she really want to know this?

"Casavir, " she started, while she opened her eyes again and met his gaze, "What is this all about?"

The paladin seemed to feel uncomfortable and she couldn't blame him for that. He had told them nothing about his past, because he wasn't ready for it, but now suddenly his past came to hunt for him, no matter what he did. He had no choice but to tell her, even if he didn't want to.

"Could we talk privately, milady?" he asked, while he kept his focus on her, avoiding the angry looks of the others.

"What?" Neeskha shouted, "No way! I want to know what happened here. And it's about Ophala! If I know something about her…."

"You will not hurt Ophala," Casavir suddenly interjected, his eyes cold and his voice strong.

Nera swallowed. Gods, he must have loved her dearly if he still defended her like this.

"Of course we can talk privately, Casavir, but I trust my friends because they trust me. I think it is best if I tell them afterwards what you said to me. Perhaps not everything, but the basic things, before they start guessing for it," Nera reasoned.

Casavir agreed and the two of them walked towards a quiet corner.

"Milady, when I was younger… I studied to become a paladin of Tyr," the paladin started. "My father was not rich and it was only because of my success in my study that I could continue it. During that study, I met Ophala. She was very charming and beautiful…," Casavir paused and looked away from her. Nera had the feeling that he could see Ophala for him like he had seen her then.

"I… I fell in love with her," Casavir still looked away from her, "But it was not allowed. Ophala was meant to marry the son of Lord Piervall. He was as old as me. We even studied together. I knew him from sword training. Ophala… she said she wanted me instead of him…. But then, one evening when I entered the Moonstone Mask in search of her, I found her lying in _his_ arms…," Nera moistened her lips, she knew what would follow.

"I was angry of course, but decided that my faith was stronger. I left the Moonstone Mask."

"Really?" Nera asked surprised, "I don't know whether I would be strong enough to walk away when I would see the one I love in the arms of another."

Casavir smiled, though without warmth.

"You think of me as the man I am now, Nera."

It was the first time he used her name, and for some reason that made her blush.

"But then, I was much younger and much less experienced in battle," Casavir continued, "I wasn't a strong as I now am."

He sighed and shook his head.

"It should have ended then, but fate stepped in. Ophala came to me, in the temple. She wanted to talk to me, explain things. I foolishly believed that she truly loved me and that she had no choice other than to accept the arms of another. I walked outside with her and we talked about what happened. She convinced me that she could still walk away from the marriage. But…"

He stopped and closed his eyes and Nera could see the tension rising in his shoulders. She laid her hand upon his arm and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Casavir, please, tell me what happened. I've know you long enough now to know that you are an honorable person! Nothing could change that," Nera pleaded.

He opened his eyes and Nera took a step back in surprise. The hurt in his eyes was too much to take.

"Casavir?" she whispered, afraid.

"I am… afraid of what you might think of me, milady. You are a good paladin. You are devoted to Tyr, to goodness. You defend the innocent, defeat the evil that has surrounded us many times. Neverwinter cannot afford to lose you, milady. No one can afford to lose you," the belief in his voice made her smile and she shake her head.

"I am not that important, Casavir. Trust me. I'm too curious for my own good. I'm impatient and sometimes I do not wish to defend everyone. Sometimes I just wish to go home… To go back to my peace and quiet," Nera said.

"It's because you value your home so much, milady, that you are such a good paladin. I… I denied my oaths, milady. I do not wish you to do the same because of me," Casavir explained.

"Nothing you say can change my oaths, trust me in that," she stated with certainty.

Casavir looked into her eyes and seemed to see the truth of her words. He nodded and then continued his story.

"It was a trick, milady. They had … hurt Ophala and they would have hurt her even more if she chose me. I was to be punished for what I had done. Lord Piervall's men attacked me, but I was able to defeat them. I went to Ophala and then finally heard the truth. I tried… to console her. She had been just pawn. But then Lord Piervall's son saw us. In blind rage he attacked us. I … I had no choice than to defend myself, milady. You must understand this," he pleaded.

"Of course I do, Casavir," Nera swore, "What happened?"

"I…I killed him. It was an accident, I never wanted it to happen," Casavir said, his voice filled with remorse, "I only defended myself."

Nera still did not understand why this would mean that he had denied his oath. Killing someone out of self defense, was not a crime.

"But Casavir, I still don't understand," Nera said, while a frown crossed her face, "Lord Piervall will be mad that you killed his son, but why would he hurt Ophala and you?"

"Lord Piervall did not believe me. The court said it was an accident and declared me innocent. Piervall however decided to take the law in his own hands and sent thugs after me. I was able to escape the city with the help of Mordren, but many people in Neverwinter believed that I … I had denied the oath I had taken. And," he quickly continued when he saw Nera opening her mouth, "They were right. I should never have left everyone behind like I did. Lord Piervall made me see how bad things were in Neverwinter and he was the reason that I went to Old Owl Well to finally do something good. But I had sworn an oath and I, as a paladin, should never have denied it."

Nera know finally understood the struggles that were going on inside this paladin. He wanted to do good things, but had found that it contradicted the law. Suddenly she felt the same doubts as his. He had been right about Old Owl Well. Neverwinter had only sent her there because of the missing emissary, not because the people needed them. And she had followed orders, as always, without thinking. Had she denied the oaths she had taken as a paladin? She was a paladin because she wanted to protect people, to protect the goodness in the world. Nera had always believed that upholding the law would mean that she would do some good in this world, but now it seemed as if the law itself could be evil as well. Then how could she fulfill her task as a paladin?

Casavir had realized that his words and his story had caused doubts inside Nera 's mind. Worried, he grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Milady, I was already afraid that this would happen. Do not doubt whatever decisions you have taken. I have seen your actions. I have followed your leadership. You have done nothing but good things. Like I said before, you are a true paladin, filled with the goodness that I seek. Is it for that reason that I wish to stay with you, milady. Perhaps you can help me defeat those doubts inside me," Casavir said, his voice strong.

Nera smiled weakly.

"How can I do such a thing? You are so much wiser, Casavir. I am a young girl and my study to become a paladin was never really complete," she sighed.

"Then I will complete it, milady. It is the least I can do," Casavir promised.

"Will this Lord Piervall cause us much trouble?" Nera asked, suddenly realizing what his story meant for their mission.

"Milady, I sincerely hope that he does not know that I am in Neverwinter. He could send assassins after us and they will not be easily defeated. He will also send people to Ophala," Casavir answered.

"Why? She did after he had asked!" Nera said, surprised.

"Yes, milady, but he believed that she helped me escape the city."

"Did she?" Nera asked curious.

Casavir shook his head.

"No, milady. I thought my story would make this clear. Ophala never loved me. I was just a mere toy in her hands. Love makes fools of us all," he complemented.

Nera did not believe this. She had seen true love and it was a good thing. If there was anything that could defeat evil once and for all, than it was the love they all shared for each other. But Casavir was not yet ready to see this, she understood this now. It was better to focus on her mission and perhaps in time he would realize that true love was never foolish.

"Let's get back to the others," she suggested, "They will be curious. I will tell them that Lord Piervall accused you of a crime you did not commit and that he believed that Ophala helped you in it. That's the truth, is it not?"

Casavir nodded and smiled.

"Thank you milady for keeping this between us."

She blushed when she saw the warmth in his eyes.

"That is normal, Casavir. We paladins have to help each other, don't we?" she teased.

She threw him a smile and then walked to her friends. She was glad that she knew more about Casavir now, but why did she still feel so angry whenever she thought of Ophala?


	6. Chapter 6

While the group followed Nera towards the Docks to clear them of those Luskans, the young paladin was with her mind elsewhere. Casavir's story had turned her world upside down. She now realized how naïve she had been by believing in true love. Casavir had once believed in it and that belief had caused him to deny who he truly was, a paladin of Tyr. Nera's though brought her back to the stories of the betrayer Aribeth de Tylmarande. She had followed the enemies of Neverwinter because of her love for Fentick. It seemed that Paladins were not permitted to love anyone, which caused her heart to ache. Her father had been right after all.

With a sigh, she laid her hand upon her sword. Her green eyes did not sparkle anymore and Casavir noticed this. Worried, he wondered whether he should go and talk to her or whether he should just leave her be. Had he not caused enough damage already? He should have known better than to tell her about his broken oaths, but he could not lie to her either. Yes, he was a paladin and lying was not permitted, but there were other reasons as well. Nera was important to him. He … cared for her. As a friend of course and he was worried about her wellbeing. Perhaps he should have just told her that he was betrayed. It wasn't a lie, although it hadn't been the complete truth either.

Casavir frowned. Why was he thinking like this? There was no goodness in seeking answers in the past. He had made his choice and now he had to deal with it. Like he had dealt with his decision to leave Neverwinter. And he would deal with his past. This time, he would deal with it forever. Nera's mission was too important to be destroyed by his own past.

They approached the docks and Nera noticed a new ship not far from her uncle's inn. Brelaina had been right; the Luskans were in Neverwinter. It was her job now to make sure that they wouldn't cause any more problems.

"Be on your guard," Casavir warned, "Luskans are not to be trusted."

"Thank you, Casavir," Nera said, but she did not look at him, "Let me do the talking. Khelgar, keep your cool, okay? I do not want a fight unless it is absolutely necessary."

The dwarf grumbled, but agreed with her. Casavir was surprised to see how her friends followed her, but then he had to correct his thoughts. He followed her as well, did he not? She was much less experienced than him, yet he didn't doubt any command she had given him. He knew why. She was a true paladin, a true knight for those in need. If he would ever follow anyone, it would be Nera.

As if she knew he was thinking about her, she turned around and their eyes met. She smiled weakly and he knew that she was tired of the constant fighting. He was however afraid that there would be no end to those fights in the near future. Those shards she possessed where too important. Perhaps she was one of the heroes of those great tales he used to read when he was younger. Like the hero of Neverwinter who had defeated the plague and the Luskans so many years ago. But when he had defended Aribeth, Nasher had decreased the hero's important role in those wars. He hoped that such things would not happen to Nera. She deserved better.

"Hello there!" Nera shouted, "I am Lieutenant Nera and I'm under orders of Captain Brelaina. I am to investigate what you are doing in Neverwinter."

"We do not answer the questions of Neverwinter dogs!" One of the sailors shouted back.

"Excuse me?" Nera asked offended, "Take that back, scum or you'll be facing the point of my sword."

"Keep my cool down, she said to me," Khelgar whispered angry at Neeshka.

The tiefling grinned.

"She said you, not her, Khelgar," Neeshka replied.

"Weapons at the ready, lads! We're about to kill ourselves more Neverwinter dogs!" the thug shouted back.

Behind him, five other men pulled out their swords and came closer.

"Okay, forget what I said," Nera shouted at the others, "Defend yourself at all costs."

"Yes, that was really necessary to say, Nera," Neeshka said, with a smirk.

But Nera had no time to listen to her friends, the first one, who had insulted her, immediately attacked her. She jumped away from his sword and weaved with her own. She could sense Casavir standing behind her, fighting his own enemy and she knew that he wanted to defend her. It was not necessary of course. After a few misses, she hit him straight in his belly and while blood came out of the wound, he fell down.

"I would have enjoyed it more," Neeshka said, while she pulled her dagger out of another thug, "If it wasn't so bloody."

"My thoughts exactly," Nera murmured.

Next to the ship stood a man. He was obviously a mage and the fact that he wasn't scared to death by their killings, meant that this was a dangerous enemy.

With caution, Nera approached the man. He did not seem to make any moves; perhaps this man wanted to talk to her. Perhaps he was more interested in a peaceful solution.

"If you believe that slaughtering these men will somehow protect your precious city, then you are sadly mistaken," the mage suddenly spat, "Destroy them! But mind the ship. We'll be needing it to leave this place once our business here is done!"

Behind him another groups of Luskan thugs appeared and Nera immediately grabbed her sword tighter. Two men came running towards her, but one of them had not noticed Khelgar standing behind her and when he came closer, the dwarf hit the man hard in his legs and he fell down. The other however, had been more wise and careful and approached her slower. They moved around e each other, seeking each other 's weakness and suddenly the thug attacked. She parried his attack and made one of her own. They continued their deadly dance, until the man slipped in blood from another of his man. Nera took this advantage immediately and slid his throat.

When she looked around, she noticed that all the men had been defeated and that her friends remained unharmed.

"Well, fought milady," Casavir congratulated her.

"It is not yet done," she murmured.

She approached the mage again, but this time he was prepared and a dire boar appeared next to him.

"Khelgar, you're with me. The rest attack the dire boar and keep it from us!" Nera ordered.

They followed her lead without question and because of this the mage was easily defeated.

"Hnnh… and so it seems my prey was waiting for me. I yield, harborman," the man said.

"I was your prey?" Nera asked surprised, "Why?"

"Indeed. My master has grown impatient with the frequency with which you cross our path," he answered.

"I'm getting pretty impatient with you Luskan dogs myself," Nera snapped.

"Luskan?" the man repeated surprised, "Ah, you think my master and Luskan are one and the same. No, it is a sleight of hand you see, where the left does not see what the right is doing. And the four Hosttowers do not yet see what the Master of the Fifth tower plots."

"Master of the Fifth tower? There are only four, as I remember correctly," Nera interjected.

"My master, Black Garius, does not serve Luskan, not at all – his ambitions lie higher than nations, I think. When Luskan finds out what he plots, I do not think they shall be pleased, but by then, I think, it shall be too late," he answered mysteriously.

He paused and stared at her.

"As for you – you have crossed him more than once and I was sent to remind you that you would serve us better in death."

And with those words, he attacked them again. However, the mage, whose name was Ahja the Azure, was already gravely injured. Nera and her friends defeated him easily.

Nera decided to pay a visit to her uncle Duncan, but when she wanted to open the door of the Sunken Flagon, thugs appeared and started to attack them. They were easily defeated, but why they attacked remained a mystery to Nera. But not to Casavir it seemed.

"Milady, this is Lord Piervall' s doing. He has struck quicker than I thought," Casavir did not spoke calmly anymore and his nervousness caused Nera to be nervous as well.

"We must get to Ophala at once! If they struck at me, then they may have harmed her!"

"Alright, alright!" Nera said, slightly irritated, "We'll go at once."

They hurried towards the moonstone mask. To everyone's surprise Mordren was there. There was no sight of Ophala however.

"Good!" Mordren welcomed them, "You have come. I am afraid the news is not good, my friend. Who are these others you have brought?"

"They can be trusted, Mordren. I fought with them in Old Owl Well," Casavir explained.

Nera frowned. They had been with Casavir when Mordren had approached them. Why did he not trust them anymore?

"Very well," Mordren replied, "Casavir, I met with Lord Piervall. It did not go well. He may not listen to you."

"Then that is a risk I must take," Casavir said.

"I fear he may threaten Ophala, if-…"

Suddenly another group of thugs appeared behind them.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Mordren asked, scared.

"Nothing, your _lordship,_" the thug answered, mockingly, "We're just looking to have a talk with your temple-fearing friend there. We have a message… but we'll let our daggers speak for us."

"Then you can speak with us as well," Nera said, boldly.

She jumped in front of Casavir and Mordren and defended them, together with her friends. The thugs were hard, but again, she defeated them. Her arm felt painful after the fight and she knew that she could now use a good night sleep. There had mean to many fights and too many enemies today.

"Get out of here, Casavir," Mordren ordered, "When I know more, I will contact you. Make sure that you do not meet Ophala."

He turned around and left, which seemed a good thing for them to do as well. Nera and the others went to Captain Brelaina to tell her of their successful mission and got another one. This time it was one needed to defend their selves. Apparently a group of stranger had slipped into the city and had taken an interest in her. In other words they were assassins. If Nera did not seek them out, they would surely come to her. Nera agreed with Brelaina that it would be better to attack them before they had a change to attack her. When they left the city watch, Nera 's head ached. It was time to go back to the Sunken Flagon. The stranger would not strike of them tonight, she hoped. And if they would, then at least she had all her friends with her.

Arriving there, she was welcomed by Duncan. The tired look in his eyes resembled who she felt and she had to smile. At least she wasn't the only one that had had a though day.

"Is everything alright here, uncle?" Nera asked worried.

"Look," Duncan started, "I don't mind you all camping out here at the inn, it's actually good for business – the dwarf alone drinks a keg day. But that gnome…,"

Both of them gazed at Grobnar.

"He's always going on about how I can adjust the structural supports, or trying out new spigots of all things, busting my kegs," Duncan continued.

Grobnar, in the meanwhile, was telling a boring story off in another corner of the tavern. Nera could hear his voice, as excited as ever.

"… And most people make the simple mistake of confusing a cog with a gear, which is a fascinating story in itself…"

"All I'm saying is he needs to do less chatting and more singing," Duncan said, irritated, "Talking doesn't bring the drinkers in, and he needs to be pulling his weight."

He sighed and slightly frustrated, continued: "I'm the only tavern on this block with a bard that doesn't sing."

Nera had to suppress the urge to grin and told her uncle that she would talk to Grobnar. Not that it would change anything. Grobnar always forgot what she had said after five minutes.

Tired, she took a seat near the fire and stared in to the flames. Khelgar joined her and Nera could see that he had had enough fights today.

"It has been a long day, lass. With all those thugs attacking," the dwarf started. He drank a bit and gazed at her. "Are you sure that the paladin is trustworthy?"

"Yes, Khelgar," Nera replied, tired, "I am sure. He has told me everything, but in confidence. I cannot tell you everything, unless he does. I have told you all you need to know. Besides, he is a paladin, Khelgar."

"Yes, Nera," Khelgar shook his head and sighed, "You are a paladin and a damn good one too, but that doesn't mean that every paladin is good. I've seen him fight and he is one of the best fighters I have ever seen and he does nothing but protect you. Yet, that story… it doesn't feel right. How can someone be betrayed? Do you know everything about that Mordren, for example?"

"Well… no," Nera answered, slightly hesitant to say anything about it.

"Well, that guy… he seemed to have lured us there. When we arrived there, they attacked as if they knew that we were coming….," Khelgar said, while he shifted his gaze back to his beer.

"But that can't be! Casavir told us that Mordren has risked much for him. Why would be betray him then?" Nera asked, taken a back.

"I do not know, lass," Khelgar answered truthfully, "But be careful. Not all friends stay friends forever."

With that warning he left her alone and went back to Duncan, for another beer. Confused, Nera gazed through the tavern. When she saw Casavir, sitting alone at a table, she had to sigh. She had thought he was the only one who wouldn't bring any more trouble, but now it seems that trouble followed him everywhere… She closed her eyes and rubbed her fore head. She wished he had never met Ophala, but then he had never met her! Suddenly, someone laid his hands upon her shoulders.

"Do you need a massage?" a voice said, with a suggestive tone.

Immediately Nera turned around and opened her eyes. The strangers stood behind her. Because of her sudden move, his hands had left her shoulders.

"Leave me alone," Nera snapped.

"Are you sure of that?" the stranger teased.

"Leave Nera alone, stranger, or you'll be facing one of my daggers," Neeshka suddenly jumped to Nera 's defense.

With a sneer, the stranger left them and worried Neeshka walked towards her.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit shocked. He hasn't done anything has he?"

"No… No," Nera muttered, "He hasn't done anything. I… am just tired. I'm going to bed, Neeshka. Thanks for helping me."

Neeshka smiled and nodded.  
"A good night of sleep will help us all," she said.

With a smile, Nera walked towards the stairs. When her eyes met Casavir's, her smile faded. For some reason, her heart ached…


	7. Chapter 7

_Note from the author: I know this has taken me a long time, but my research needed all my attention. It's over now. I only have to do a presentation in front of a jury next week, so now I can write more! I'll be writing for my other stories as well, but I'll try to write a next chapter for this story soon! Thanks for the patience and enjoy!_

* * *

There are nights when you close your eyes and fall asleep, without dreams to disturb your mind. Yet, this night wasn't one of them. Nera tossed and turned, but couldn't sleep. Doubts about who she was, about her mission and about her new friends, kept her awake. After a while she got up and walked towards the window. How could she find out what was really going on with Casavir and Mordren? If Mordren had indeed betrayed Casavir, then they were all in grave danger. Yet, they couldn't be in any more danger than they were now, with assassins searching for them.

Perhaps she should let Casavir stay here… No, she could never do that. Casavir was needed as much as the rest of her friends. Nera sighed and wished she could make all her troubles go away.

"Please Tyr," she prayed, "Guide me through all this. Guide my blade to hit only those who deserve justice and guide my mind and thoughts, so I will make the right decisions."

She went back to her bed and tried once again to fall asleep, yet when sleep finally claimed her Casavir and Mordren haunted her dreams.

The next morning, everyone was ready to attack the assassins. Everyone, except Nera. Her arm still hurt and she was so tired, that the weight of her armor was almost too much for her. She hid this from the others and went towards the merchant's quarter. When she entered the house where the assassins were hiding, they were immediately attacked. Every room had Githyanki in it and each one of them was determined to kill Nera. She fought hard, but the fatigue she felt was a more dangerous enemy than the Githyanki. When she was fighting a mage, she didn't see the other Githyanki coming towards her. Casavir shouted a warning and Nera automatically lifted her sword, but she was too slow. The sword of the enemy sliced through her armor and then deep within her skin. She cried out in pain, falling limply to the floor. Casavir hurried towards her and killed the Githyanki before he could hurt her even more.

Concerned he bent down and looked at Nera. She was unconscious and looked pale. The wound was deep and blood was gushing out of it. With the others making a protective circle around him, he concentrated on healing without the worry of being attacked. He banned his fear and doubts to a dark corner in his mind and focused all his will upon Nera.

"_Tyr, let Nera be saved, so that the people of Neverwinter will be saved against further evil…," he prayed silently. _

A blue light appeared under his hand and slowly, the wound healed. Nera suddenly took a deep breath and opened her eyes. When her green eyes met his, he thanked the god. He helped her rise to her feet, holding her close to him. He could feel her gather her strength and when she was ready he let her slowly go.

"Thank you, Casavir," she mumbled, "I … I thought that was the end of me."

"If I have any say in that, milady, your end will not be here for many years," Casavir answered, while he tenderly touched her face.

Nera, taken aback by the look in his beautiful eyes, swallowed. She moistened her lips not noticing the others staring at them. Khelgar suddenly coughed interrupting there moment with an amused expression, Casavir and Nera jumped looking away from the other. The moment was gone and when she gathered her thoughts, she could not understand what had just happened. Was this the effect of the healing magic? It could be, there was no other reason for it that she could think of.

"Lass, we should be moving on. Can you fight again?" Khelgar asked hiding his amusement.

Nera nodded.

"No problem, Khelgar. I was tired, but not only Casavir healed my wounds, but the fatigue I was feeling is also gone," she explained with a nod of her head to her friend.

"Next time, just tell us when you're not feeling well, alright?" Neeskha muttered looking a bit shaken. That is when it struck Nera suddenly how much they cared for her. She laid her hand upon Neeskha's arm and smiled gently.

"I'll sure will," she whispered to the tiefling.

* * *

"Finally, we can go into Blacklake!" Neeskha exclaimed enthusiastically..

She danced around making Nera dizzy until the paladin made her stop her antics.

"I'm as glad as you are, Neeskha," Nera laughed, "But if you'll keep turning me around like this, I'll never make it to Blacklake."

Finally, Captain Brelania had given permission to enter Blacklake. Not to all of Blacklake, only to the house of Aldanon, but that didn't matter. She only needed the mage, the rest of the nobles didn't interest her.

Together with Khelgar, Neeskha and Casavir she went to Aldanon's house, escorted by a guard. When she entered the mansion and saw Aldanon, she had to smile. When her father and her friends told her stories about adventured, there had always been old, wise men in them, with grey hair and beards. Aldanon fitted that description perfectly. He was old, wise, a bit confused and wanted to help her. For some reason, it reassured her that the stories of her father held some truth. After all, in the end, the good people always won.

Aldanon helped her a great deal, but at the end of the talk, she realized that her mission had grown more serious and that she was now stuck into a web, filled with history, mysteries and dark creatures. Aldanon advised her to look for information about Ammon Jerro, a warlock who had done research about the shard and who was thought to be dead.

When she left the home, Neeskha sighed.

"You know, every time we think we're gonna know everything about that peace of shining metal," she started, "We just get another tip. _'Go to the Neverwinter' Archives, find Ammon Jerro'. _Aren't you tired of all of this?"

"Sometimes," Nera answered truthfully, "But then I look at it like this: if I hadn't got the shard from my uncle, I wouldn't have bumped into all of you and then I would have never found such true and loyal friends. I would have been stuck in my hometown, not aware of the misery in the world. I would never have been a true paladin."

She looked at Casavir and smiled.

"No, I will never really tire of it. Because deep down inside me, I know that this path was meant for all of us. And that's comforting."

"How so, milady?" Casavir asked, surprised.

"Well, if something or someone meant us to do all this, that could only mean that we are meant to end it as well. And that's what I believe in."

Neeskha smiled and shook her head.

"You can be so naïve, Nera, but you know what?... I wouldn't have wanted you any different!"

"Can you make anything of it, Nera?" Khelgar asked, while he and Nera went through the papers that were partially burned by the Githyanki.

"From what I can piece together Ammon Jerro has one living relative, Shandra Jerro, who has a farm near Highcliff," Nera frowned. That name seemed familiar.

"Shandra?" Neeskha repeated, "The Highcliff girl with the flammable barn?"

Now Nera remembered. Shandra had been the only farmer who had stayed at her farm when the lizards had attacked Highcliff. And now it seemed that she would once more have the answers for them.

"We have to get going!" Nera said," The Githyanki cannot catch her!"

* * *

Shandra wasn't pleased to see them again. Nera could understand her. Last time, the harvest had gone up in flames when she had talked to them and now Githyanki were trying to catch her. Shandra refused her help and ran away, but after another attack, she reluctantly accepted her help and agreed to travel with them to Neverwinter.

"So why did those creatures attacked me? And how did you know I was going to be attacked?" Shandra asked, clearly annoyed.

"It has to do with your grandfather," Nera answered, "You're the last living relative of Ammon Jerro are you not?"

"Yes…"

"Perhaps it is best if we talk this through in the Inn, milady," Casavir suddenly intervened, "We will be safe there and we can talk more privately."

"You're right, Casavir. We'll been in Neverwinter soon enough, Shandra, and then you will get all your answers," Nera smiled.

Shandra did not seem to like it, but there was no other choice and silently they walked to Neverwinter. When they entered her uncle's inn, Shandra was welcomed warmly. Both Neeskha and Nera were slightly annoyed by the way Duncan invited Shandra to his inn. When Nera had entered with her friends, her uncle had not been so kind. Not until he had known she was kin.

"All right," Shandra started, while she turned around to face Nera and the others, "I agreed to let you bring me here, now I want some answers. What happened at my farm? Who are those creatures? And why are they after me?"

Nera frowned. She felt attacked and irritated, so she answered with a harsh voice than she should have.

"Calm down. Your questions will be answered in due time."

"Calm down? Calm _down_? You try being calm when your farm is attacked by monsters and burnt to the ground!"

Nera stepped forward and wanted to put Shandra in her place, when suddenly Casavir intervened:

"Shandra, we realize this is difficult, but your life may be in danger – and I swear to you, we are trying to protect you, not make more trouble for you."

"Oh, all right," Shandra calmed down and even smiled at the paladin, "Sorry, guess the whole thing's hard to take all at once."

Nera looked from Shandra to Casavir and back. What was it with this woman that made all the men comfort her? She had almost lost her home town, she had been attacked by creatures that no one had seen in years and no one had comforted her in that way. Neeskha apparently thought the same.

"A little paladin charm sure calmed her quick," she muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well, Shandra, if you want answers, you can have them," Nera said, a little harsher than intended, "You're a relative of Ammon Jerro, like I have said before. Apparently the Githyanki think that you know where his haven might be. They believe, just like we do, that Jerro's haven contains important information about certain shards. Shards, which have been in my possession for quite some time now. We were hoping you could actually tell us more."

"I only heard of the Haven from my mother's stories. She told me that his haven was like a hundred twisting corridors jumbled together into an inescapable labyrinth, filled with the deadliest traps and evil beasts conjured from the Abyss."

"That sounds great," Neeskha replied, sarcastic.

"Stories do not always ring true," Nera said, "Since Ammon Jerro is known to be eccentric but humble, I doubt his haven is a place to fear."

"I never thought of it that way," Shandra replied and gave Nera surprised look, "You may be right. Look, I can barely think, let alone stand. I really need rest…we can talk about this tomorrow."

"Perhaps we should retire," Casavir said, "We all could use the rest. Shandra, I believe Duncan has room upstairs."

"Oh… uh, thanks for the hospitality," Shandra said, with a blush upon her face, "uh, Casavir, right? I appreciate it."

"_I don't," _Nera thought bitterly_._

"Of course, you have been through a great deal, it is the least we can offer," Casavir answered, as the true paladin he was.

Nera had to bit her lip to not say anything sarcastic and took a seat. While her uncle brought Shandra to her room, Nera stared at Casavir. The paladin still stood near the fire, and after a moment, he turned to face her.

"Is something troubling you, milady?" he asked, his tone warm and soothing. It came over like a warm fire.

"I… I just … I am surprised how you handled Shandra," Nera reluctantly replied.

"Do you think I said something wrong?" Casavir asked, while a frown appeared. He walked towards her and took a seat.

"No… It's just… You… you and my uncle comforted her very easily, which is different from how you both met me," Nera said, while she looked away from the look in his eyes.

"Milady, you are a trained paladin. You can defend yourselves and others. You do not fear the evil that is surrounding us. I and your uncle have faith in you." Casavir told her.

"Yes, but sometimes this is all hard for me too. I left my home without the chance to say goodbye. I still don't know what happened to them. During my travels, I was attacked by so many creatures, that it is a miracle that I survived all of that. I deserve to be comforted as well," Nera replied, bitter.

"Do you want me to sooth you, as if you were a mere child that is afraid of the monsters that might crawl under their bed? Because that is how I handled Shandra, milady. She does not seem to know much of the world outside her farm and now she has lost her farm and has traveled to a city where she has only heard of in tales," Casavir's tone stayed the same, but she could feel that he was slightly disappointed.

Quickly she said, "Of course I do not want you to sooth me like that, Casavir. But… I think you were doing more than that!"

"I am confused, milady. All I meant to do was calm her down, so you would be able to get the information for your mission."

"_Damn, I made a fool out of myself!" _ she grumbled in her mind.

Nera's face reddened.

"I… I… I thought…"

Casavir held his head a bit oblique and stared at her intensely.

"I assure you, milady. I am devoted to your mission and to you. There is nothing else on my mind."

"Of course… I don't doubt you, Casavir," Nera said, while she avoided his look, "I am sorry I misunderstood."

A thick silence fell between then as Nera stared at her boots not able to look at Casavir. What did he think of her know? That she was a foolish girl, who was dying for attention from him? Of course she wasn't!

"Perhaps tomorrow, you can teach me more about healing people, Casavir," Nera said, trying to change subjects.

"I think it is too early, milady. If you cannot understand what I was trying to do with Shandra, then perhaps I …"

"No, no ,no!" Nera said immediately. She grabbed his hand and said: "I am sorry, I was wrong… I just… Perhaps, I am uncomfortable with the attention you are given her because you have always pointed your attention towards me."

When she realized what she just had said, she reddened even more.

"I mean…" She fell silent and deeply ashamed, she took her seat back.

But Casavir just smiled. The first smile she had ever seen and it made her blush even more.

"Milady," he answered tenderly, "The attention I have given Shandra is only a fraction of the attention I would give to you."

Nera didn't dare to look at him and after a moment, Casavir rose:

"It is time to go to bed, milady. Tomorrow we will know more. Good night, milady. Do not let your sleep be troubled."

He touched her hand tenderly and then walked away. When he was gone, Nera covered her face. What a fool she had been? Now she knew what had been going on the whole time. She had fallen in love with Casavir. Bevil was nothing more than a memory now and all she could think of, is what it would feel if Casavir would ever kiss her! But that would never happen…. Not after tonight, when she had made such a fool of herself…

With a sigh, she walked to her room. She did not saw the ranger, who had heard every single word of her conversation with the paladin…


	8. Chapter 8

_Note from the author: As promised, a new chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Milady, healing magic is a tender and very personal sort of magic. It comes from the depths of your soul, from a place where there is no fear or anger, but only love. Healing someone means loving them so much that you can channel your power with your love towards them," Casavir said, while his blue eyes stared at her. _

"_Oh, Casavir," Nera replied, "But you healed me, did you not? Do you care for me that much?"_

"_Milady, I… I want to protect you, keep you safe from harm. Through those emotions, I was able to heal you," the paladin stuttered, not able to look away from the look of passion in her eyes._

"_But surely, there is more than that. If I would have to heal you this instant, I would not have any problems."_

_Nera moved closer towards him and saw him swallow._

"_Perhaps, I should show you how much I can heal you, Casavir," she whispered. _

"_Milady…" he muttered._

_But she moved closer to him and felt her lips met his…_

"Sound the alarm! Sound the alarm! We are under attack!" someone yelled.

Nera's eyes flung open and for a moment she had no idea where she was. Where was Casavir? They were standing outside, in the middle… in the middle of a forest.

"Damn it!" she said, "Stupid dreams. A forest in Neverwinter, huh, that would be a surprise."

She hurried out her bed and put her clothes on. She grabbed her sword, flung the door open and stared right into the face of a Githyanki. Both were surprised to see each other, but Nera quickly recovered and killed him. A bit further down the corridor she saw her uncle having trouble with some other Githyanki. She helped him and after she made sure that he was safe, went in search of her friends. Luckily, all of them were found in the common room, fighting even more Githyanki.

With their combined strength and magic, she and her friends were able to kill every enemy. The fight had been tough and lots of tables and chairs were destroyed. Luckily, her uncle seemed to care more about their safety than the destruction of his bar.

"That lass, Shandra, has been taken! How in the hells did those Githyanki get into the city?" Duncan asked, while he cleaned a cut in his hand. Fortunately, the cut was not severe.

"Does that matter?" the stranger, who had spoken to Nera before, suddenly intervened, "You'd best hurry if you want to get her back."

He paused and stared at Duncan and Nera. She felt shivers run across her back and frowned.

"Look," he continued, "this one has a sprig of Duskwood trapped on his boot. That means they came from deep within Luskan territory… and that's where they'd be returning to."

"How do you know all that?" Nera asked, surprised.

"Luskan is his territory," Duncan said, with a sound of disgust in his tone.

"Yes," the ranger answered with a sneer, "but it's not my problem. I'm not going into Luskan territory for some farm girl, and not with any kin of yours, Duncan."

"If you're the only one who knows where she might be taken too, you must help us," Nera pleaded, "Otherwise she might die."

"Is your whole family deaf, Duncan? Like I said, _not my problem_."

"You'll help them, Bishop, whether you like it or not," Duncan spat.

"And what make you th…" Bishop started.

He stopped and looked at her uncle. There was something exchanged between them, unspoken, and suddenly Bishop sneered again.

"Calling it due, are you, Duncan? Are you sure?" he mocked.

"A woman's life is at stake, Bishop. If that's what it takes to move you to do the right thing, then so be it," her uncle answered, not intimidated.

"Fine, it will be worth it to be rid of you – and for such a small price, too. You're a fool, Duncan."

"I won't have you talk to my uncle like that, Bishop," Nera intervened, "You'll show him some respect."

"Or what? You'll _smite_ me down?" he grinned, "Don't worry, little girl, I'm not intimidated that easily."

Nera swallowed and looked away. She felt a blush of shame appear upon her face and tried to cover it.

"All right," Bishop suddenly said, "Pack your bags and grab your weapons. We're bound for the Luskan border."

Too much taken aback by the evil she felt inside him, Nera just listened and did not see the worried look upon her friend's faces.

* * *

Nera had always thought that she walked quietly. Growing up in West Harbor had taught her to respect nature and to be one with it, since nature could be your friend in an upcoming battle. When she saw how Bishop moved, however, she realized how little she knew about it. He made no sound at all. In fact, when she walked behind him, she realized how loud she sounded and that was not a pleasant thought at all.

Bishop had kept his comments to himself for the time being, but she had seen his mocking look and it frustrated her, since she couldn't do anything about it. She wanted to learn from him, but on the other hand, she was afraid of Bishop. The ranger had a darkness surrounding him and she was scared to penetrate it. What if it made her doubt everything she believed in? So she kept quiet and tried to move like he did.

After a couple days travelling they arrived in a village, which, according to Bishop, was called Ember.

"Hold on," Bishop snarled, "Something isn't right."

Nera froze and looked around. She felt a shiver run down her spine and knew the ranger was right. There was something not in order.

"I agree," Nera said, which made Bishop turn around and face her, "The village is abandoned, no villagers… and no livestock."

Bishop looked surprised.

"Good eyes, " he complemented, and it actually sounded sincere, "I noticed the villagers, but you're right about the livestock."

He paused and looked back at the village. Nera could see him thinking.

"We're on the trail of our friends though. They're moving fast, but it looks like we've closed in a bit," Bishop continued.

"Should we wait here? See what happens?" Nera proposed, while she walked towards him.

"What?" Qara shouted. Nera closed her eyes and sighed. She knew what would follow, "We've come all this way, now we're going to sit around and wait. Forget that!"

"Now, now, little empress," Bishop said, with a sneer, "You just listen to your leader here, might just save your life. I smell an ambush, so keep your weapons ready."

He turned around and as if their enemies had heard him, all the doors opened and a group of Githyanki ran towards them. Nera drew her sword and jumped in front of Qara.

"Do your spells. I'll protect you!" she shouted.

Qara didn't nod, but Nera could see her mumbling her spells and hoped the sorceress had heard her. She circled around Qara, together with Neeskha, while Bishop and Casavir attacked the Githyanki a bit further away. Nera was a young paladin, whose strength had not yet reached his maximum and she could feel that now. She had trouble defeating her enemies, but for the time she coped with it. Neeskha was not so fortunate. The tiefling was in trouble and could not call out to Nera, because she could see that her friend had her own battle to fight. Neeskha took one step back and lost her balance. The ground had been muddy and she hadn't spotted it. She fell down and felt one of the sword penetrating her armor. The next blow, she wasn't that lucky. The blade went through her skin and the pain made her cry out.

Immediately Nera searched for her and when she saw her friend lying down, covered in her own blood, she felt her anger taking over. Before she knew it she yelled out and attacked the Githyanki without thinking it through. Her inexperience was however compensated by her anger and she drove her enemies back. Casavir, who had kept a close eye on her, ran towards her and helped her defeat the foes. When only a couple of Githyanki remained, Nera ordered Casavir to protect her and then focused all her attention towards Neeskha.

"Neeskha, can you hear me?" Nera started, "I will try to heal you, hold on."

She placed her hands above the wound and focused upon healing her friend. Nothing happened. Frustrated she bit her lip and thought it through. Casavir had not yet learned how she could heal people, but there must be a way that she could do it herself… Then it struck her, the dream! In the dream, Casavir had explained her how healing magic worked! She had to channel all her love to Neeskha.

With renewed strength and hope, she placed her hands once more upon the wound and thought about their friendship and how much she cared for Neeskha.

"Tyr, please heal this woman, so she may help me in the dark paths that lie in front of me," Nera whispered.

A blue light appeared and when it was gone, the wound was healed and the tiefling opened her eyes.

"Nera?" she asked, a bit taken a back.

"Oh Neeskha!" Nera grabbed her friend and hugged her. She didn't see the astonished look upon Casavir's face and the look of disgust upon Bishop's.

"Is this tearful exchange almost over?" he mocked, "It'll be easier on us when we catch the others, since they left a large force here."

"I don't know," Nera interfered, "the remainder will travel faster, which makes the trail harder to follow."

"Well, now, aren't you a bright ray of hope," Bishop answered.

"She was just pointing out the realities of the situation, Bish-" Casavir defended her.

"I suggest you rein in that attitude of yours paladin – what, you think our leader can't speak for herself?" Bishop spat.

"It was not my intention to speak for her," Casavir's face slightly reddened.

"Yeah? Then don't – and maybe next time you'll sound convincing," Bishop mocked.

"Stop it, Bishop," Nera stepped in and stared at him with disgust, "Casavir was only defending me and as my friend, he has every right to do so."

Bishop stared at her with a look in her eyes she did not understand.

"I actually was going to say you were right," his tone had altered and he seemed to look at her with renewed interest, "Our friends won't be leaving an obvious trail this time since they don't have the men to bait any more ambushes."

"Indeed, you are right, Bishop," Nera smiled at him, but he looked elsewhere.

She sighed and looked around her. The town was a mess. The entire area was covered with bodies and the smell of death hung already in the air.

"We should probably look for any villagers," she suggested, "They need our help. Who knows what the Githyanki might done to them."

"Why? If they aren't willing to fight, they are not worth of protecting either," Bishop asked.

"The Githyanki are not common soldiers, and the villagers are not veterans of battle like we are," Casavir refuted.

"Here we go again," Neeskha whispered, "Can't we just go?"

Nera sighed and nodded. If their journey would be like this all the time, her headache would surely come back…

* * *

Nera was keeping watch and sat with her back at the fire. She could hear the noises of the forest surrounding them. Animals like mice, owl and other night creatures were awaking and were in search of food. Nera relaxed a bit and thought about the past day. She had healed someone for the first time. This was proof that her god stood by her. She now was a real paladin. She couldn't only smite evil, be she could also save her friends from death. She closed her eyes for a bit and thought about her dream. Without it, she would not have been able to heal Neeskha, but why had she dreamed it? Was it Tyr that spoke to her and let her know of her future path? Or was it just her imagination and had the knowledge of healing had always been with her, even though she had not realized it?

Nera wished she had talked to Casavir about it, but she knew that he would ask what she had dreamed. She was not yet ready to tell him that. Suddenly she felt a hand upon her shoulder. She drew out her sword, while turning around, but relaxed when she saw the paladin standing behind her.

"I'm sorry I scared you, milady," Casavir apologized, "Your watch is over."

Nera's face reddened. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't heard him approach.

"It was my fault, Casavir. I was … elsewhere," she answered.

Casavir nodded and took a seat next to her. Nera knew that she had to get some sleep, but she didn't want to leave the paladin alone just yet. His presence was very reassuring and any worries on her mind always disappeared when he was with her.

"Are you alright, milady?" Casavir suddenly asked, "A lot has happened today and I was wondering if there was anything troubling your mind."

"No, not really," she lied, "Bishop seems more than capable to track them down and we're closing in so…"

"I would not trust the ranger, milady. He has something evil surrounding him and I doubt any intentions of him or good," Casavir interrupted, while he looked at her. "I fear he has something planned with you. I can tell from the looks he gives you."

"He's just the typical bully, Casavir. And I am an easy victim, I suppose," Nera blushed and looked away.

"I'm afraid it might be more than that. And the goodness you have shown … It should not be mocked by him. I will defend you against him," Casavir's tone was certain and Nera knew that nothing what she would say would change his mind.

"Thank you, Casavir," she laid her hand upon his arm and smiled.

His body felt strong and warm under her touch and she had to swallow to fight against the emotions running inside her. The look he gave her wasn't helpful either. She saw a flicker of passion and saw that her touch affected him as well. After a moment, Casavir coughed uncomfortably and stood up.

"You should go to sleep, milady. You need your strength tomorrow," he said, while he didn't look at her.

Nera, who didn't understand why Casavir suddenly turned so cold, just nodded and left him alone. Perhaps… perhaps her dream was just a dream and … it would never really come true…


	9. Chapter 9

_Note from the author: Sorry that it took me so long to write this! Thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy reading this. :)_

* * *

Nera quickly took a swig of her water bottle and tried to keep up with the pace. It was the fifth day since they had been following Shandra and apart from the obvious tracks, there were no other signs of the Githyanki. They probably had thought that the ambush at Ember would have been sufficient to stop them. Nera, however, did not think that the Githyanki would be any less on their guard.

Her feet were sore, her armor felt like it weighed like a ton and every step she took, was one step too many. But she refused to show this to her companions. Especially not to Bishop. She saw him looking at her and for some reason she knew that he knew that she was tired. But she kept silent and kept following him and unlike before, he didn't mock her. Perhaps he was waiting till she couldn't take one step more, so he could make fun of her and show her how weak she really was.

When she moved her gaze away from him, she saw Casavir looking at her. The paladin was worried, but out of respect he hadn't asked her yet if she was alright. He already knew how stubborn she was. Right behind her was Neeshka, who was in trouble as well. She hadn't spoken to any of them in an hour and that was enough proof that the tiefling was as tired as Nera was.

Khelgar and Elanee, on the other hand, followed Bishop without complaint. Whether it was their experience in travelling, or just their age that made the travelling easier for them, Nera could not tell. Qara had started complaining after one day and hadn't stopped since; a sign that she could still follow. Were she and Neeshka the weaker ones?

Suddenly Bishop stopped and Nera let out a relieved sigh. She heard Neeshka doing exactly the same and had to smile. At least she wasn't alone.

Bishop came towards her and once again she saw how he was looking at her like she was some kind of prey. She felt shivers across her back, but tried to hide it.

"We're getting closer to their lair. I have spotted some guards not far from here," Bishop started, "It's best if we attack them now. They probably have spotted us as well and could be waiting for us in the morning."

Nera nodded and tried to ignore the pain in her entire body.

"Okay, let's set up a plan of attack. Bishop I want you to attack from the background, shoot as many arrows in them as you can. Qara, use your fire wall spell. We could lure them in the fire, which will make the fighting easier. Casavir, Khelgar, Neeshka, you're all with me. Elanee, summon some animals to help us. Everybody ready?"

Everybody nodded. For the first time she noticed that the others were obviously as tired as her. They had been as stubborn as her and Nera hoped that their stubbornness wouldn't endanger this mission. Hopefully the attack would go swiftly.

The attack went as planned and no one had been injured. It was a small miracle, since Nera had noticed that their fighting skill hadn't been nearly as good as before.

"What are you waiting for, girl? It's time to enter the lair and deal with them for good. Or are you having second thoughts about your rescue mission?" Bishop mocked.

Before Casavir stepped in, Nera refuted, "Attacking without thinking is the dumbest thing you can do, Bishop. I should have thought you had learned that by now."

"Oh look, our little cat has claws," Bishop grinned, "I don't mind waiting though. It'll make our mission a lot easier, since your farm girl will already be dead by then."

Worried, Nera looked at Casavir. She didn't trust the ranger and wasn't sure whether he was speaking the truth or not.

"Unfortunately, milady, the ranger is right. The longer we wait, the slimmer our chances of saving Shandra," the paladin answered.

Nera nodded.

"Alright then. Gather your things. We will deal with them as quickly as we can." Nera ordered.

* * *

When they entered the cave, they were greeted by a group of Githyanki. They had spotted them, just as Bishop had said, and were waiting for them.

"Zeeaire has foretold your coming, Kalach-Cha. She sent me here to end you," one of them said.

Nera recognized her. It was the one who had killed Amie. She narrowed her eyes and held her sword a bit more firm.

"I'm surprised you're talking to me. Most Githyanki just attack," she answered.

"I enjoy knowing my prey, Kalach-Cha. I find it sweetens the taste of their death. Zeeaire allows me this luxury."

"Why do you Githyanki keep calling me Kalach-Cha?" Nera asked. She hoped she would finally know what it meant, since she was tired of hearing it.

"Kalach-Cha is the brand given to one who not only steals a silver sword, but destroys the sword to hide the crime and then impudently carries its shards," the Githyanki explained.

Nera frowned. First of all, she had never stolen a silver sword and second, she definitely hadn't destroyed one. She carried the shards yes, but that didn't mean she had stolen them.

"I didn't break the sword. I gathered these shards to find answers," Nera tried.

"You lie, Kalach-Cha. You gather the shards to use their power. I can feel the stink of your corruption mixed with the energy of the shards you possess."

Well, she had to try. There could always have been a slight chance that they would believe her.

Suddenly Neeshka whispered something to her, "You should ask them why we are always attacked by women."

Nera stared in disbelief at the tiefling.

"Really, I have always wondered that. And the more you talk, the more we can gather our strength to attack them," Neeshka said, with a smirk.

Nera sighed and turned to the Githyanki

"Most of the Githyanki I've encountered are female. Why is that?"

"Githyanki men typically serve the Lick Queen from the Astral home," the Githyanki replied, "You travel with and lead male servants. Do you not find them fickle and weak of mind for anything but simple tasks?"

"She may be evil, but she is _so_ right!" Neeshka said. Nera grinned and threw a look at Bishop and Casavir.

"Tell me about it," Qara whispered.

"Well, I say we put that theory to the test… right now," Bishop said, clearly offended.

"Well, I do believe men have their uses," Nera replied, in the hope she could make the conversation continue.

"Yes they do," the Githyanki seemed sincerely interested, "I have been away from the Astral home for some time and I have not… indulged myself."

Nera blushed a bit. Luckily no one noticed this and the Githyanki continued. Her tone had altered and suddenly sounded suggestive, "Perhaps your human servant, the dark one with the bow, would suffice. Give him over to me willingly and I can offer you a faster, painless death."

When Nera saw the disgusted look upon Bishop's face, she had to bit her lip to not burst out in laughter.

"You can't possibly pay me enough…," Bishop replied, "And even if you could, I'd need a few kegs of Duncan's ale first."

"I'm afraid that I'll have to decline. You're not taking Bishop," Nera said.

"Oh," Neeshka was disappointed.

"Glad we understand each other," Bishop said grim, "I'll never be that desperate. And if I am, go ahead and kill me."

"Pity. Then that will leave me no choice," the Githyanki continued, "Slay the Kalach-Cha! For Zeeaire!"

Suddenly another Githyanki arrived. "There is a problem."

"Handle it, I am not finished here," the female Githanki answered.

"Qara, a fireball, now!" Nera shouted at the sorceress.

The Githyanki, who had not paid attention to them, were quickly overwhelmed and easily defeated.

"Well, that was easy," Nera said with a smile, "Luckily we kept them occupied till that other one arrived."

"Lucky we might be, Nera, I fear the other problem that the Githyanki was talking about, could affect us too," Casavir's serious tone and the obvious truth of his words, made Nera 's smile disappear.

"You're right. Let's continue. Shandra still needs us."

* * *

At the end of the cave, they found an entrance to Illefarn ruins. When they entered them, they saw an unusual sight. Three succubi were surrounding a devil, who seemed to be imprisoned in some sort of circle. None of them noticed them entering, which gave Nera and her companions the benefit of surprise. After the succubi were defeated, the devil started talking to them.

"Well met. I am grateful to you for ridding me of those… nuisances."

"Careful," Neeshka whispered, "There's something strange about this one. He's making my skin itch."

The devil had heard her however. "Ah… it seems you have brought blood of the Lower Planes with you. Well met to you, tiefling."

"Don't talk to me like we're friends," Neeshka bit, "I can smell a trick, so don't try anything or else you'll be seeing a lot more blood than you expected."

"I don't trust him anymore than you do, Neeshka, but follow my lead, all right?" Nera intervened.

"Well all right… but never trust anyone who is as polite as he is. He gives me the holies."

"Such prejudices are not uncommon even in the lower realms… I mean no offense," the devil said, soothingly, "Regardless of your intent, your actions have benefited me. I wish to help you in return, if you will allow it."

"Your offer most likely has great many catches. Unfortunately, I have precious little patience," Nera answered diplomatic.

"Well-spoken. I too, have little patience for the … unpleasant nuances that usually mark such bargains offered by others of my kind." He paused for a moment and then continued, "You see, I am not here by choice. I was bound to this circle by the Githyanki… old enemies of yours, I believe." Nera nodded. "Once bound, I was forced to shape the barrier you see ahead to prevent any… trespass," the devil continued.

The devil explained to her that the barrier in front of them existed outside the plane and that it could only disappear if Nera banished him.

"This is the most contrived means of begging for freedom I've ever heard," Nera said.

"Perhaps you know little of my kind, but when a bargain is sealed, we are bound by it. Just as I am bound to this circle. And by my offer of assistance, I am placing myself at your mercy… even trust has it uses," he explained.

"So what's the catch?" Nera asked, still not trusting the devil.

"You can banish me by speaking my true name… and of course I will need your promise that you will only use it to banish me. This agreement will be as binding as this circle. If you have any doubts please know that I only wish free passage for us both."

Nera agreed and banished the devil after he had said his true name. Before he disappeared however, he gave her the sphere that the barrier had become and mentioned that they would meet again.

"Next meeting' ?" Neeskha repeated, with disgust, "Not if we can help it."

"Ah, would that you were able, little one. We _will _meet again," Mephasm said, after which he vanished.

Unfortunately the devil wasn't the only creature of the nine hells that they met. A bit further in the ruins, they encountered a hezrou demon.

"Uh – oh," Neeskha said, which was exactly what Nera was about to say.

"Keep your distance," Casavir warned, "They are said to be incredibly strong."

"All our bashing and rending have failed to open this door, but our claws will tear your easily," the demon threatened.

"That does it," Bishop clearly had enough of all the devil and demon encounters, "Let's put some arrows through his eyes and be done with this."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Nera rejected, "Casavir said he is incredibly strong. Your arrows might not penetrate his skin and then what?"

"Do you have any better suggestions?" Bishop mocked.

"Yes, fortunately I do. We might trick him instead. He's not that bright," Nera said.

"That sounds like a plan," Neeskha backed Nera up, "He does look pretty dumb. He sure does have an odd smell, though."

"All right," Bishop agreed, "We'll wait for now… but he makes a moved, I'm letting arrows fly."

Nera tried to convince the demon that he had failed in his task and as such had failed his master. It worked and the demon disappeared.

Behind the demon, the door flung open en behind it Nera saw more Githyanki and Shandra. Without fear she entered the room.

"Though these demons were unanticipated, your arrival was not. I have seen it burning brightly in my visions for some time," the female Githyanki said. She was standing in some kind of portal. This probably was Zeeaire. "How long did you think you could escape us? You have stolen our shards, defiled them with your touch, and now you will die, Kalach-Cha."

Nera, who had reached the limit of her patience, couldn't care less.

"I care little for your reasons. They are lies, nothing more. I want you to return the girl. Now." She hoped she sounded as threatening as she wanted.

"You are in no position to demand anything for me!" Zeeaire spat.

That did it for Nera. She had been travelling for days, without much needed rest and now, when they finally had found Shandra, some Githyanki female treated her like nothing more than a criminal.

"You have said your last words, Zeeaire," Nera threatened, "I gave you the chance to give up Shandra without any fighting. You refused. Now, I have no choice but to kill you."

The Githyanki laughed. It was a cold noise that made shivers run across their backs.

"Did you really think you could keep such relics of my people? They don't belong to you!"

Before Nera even realized it, all the shards she possessed flew towards Zeeaire.

"Odd, I have all the ones you carry," Zeeaire said, clearly confused, "Yet, it seems you still possess one."

Nera felt a pain inside her chest, as if someone was trying to pull her heart out. She cried out in pain. Casavir immediately walked towards her, but had no idea what to do to help her.

"You have a piece of the Sword inside of you."

The silence that fell after those words made Nera realize that she wasn't the only one who was completely taken by surprise.

"And I shall remove it from you – by force!"

Casavir jumped in front of Nera and protected her from the other Githyanki. Nera, still exhausted from the pain she had felt, tried to gather her strength and positioned herself next to the paladin.

Attacking Zeeaire was, however, nearly impossible. The portal surrounding her, protected her, but it also kept her away from them.

"Use the sphere from Mephasm, Nera!" Neeskha shouted.

Nera activated the interdimensional sphere and the portal surrounding Zeeaire exploded.

"Nooo!" Zeeaire screamed, "I must kill you quickly. Every moment on this plane, every moment will pass like a year!"

Without the protection of the portal, Zeeaire was easily defeated.

"You… think this is over? You are wrong, Kalach-Cha, and I hope the pain you have brought here is revisited upon you a thousandfold," Zeeaire whispered.

"The Lich Queen will know of my fall… yes… but it will be too late. What comes for you will be revenge enough."

Nera didn't understand a word of what the Gith was saying.

"We could have resolved this without fighting, but you brought this on yourself," Nera said.

"We were never the one you had to fear. In defying us, you have harmed your own people- and everything on your plane," Zeeaire explained, "The Githyanki will strike at you no longer – this was the last of our strongholds devoted to the recovery of the shards… there will be no more attacks from my people, because it will serve no purpose… you have sealed your fate."

"Purpose?" Nera asked confused.

"The shards you carry were needed… the shard in you – all are needed. Evil wakes, Kalach-cha, and in killing me, you now stand alone against what comes."

"And what is that?" Nera asked, slightly scared.

"An ancient enemy comes for you, one that existed for millennia. You have already felt the effects of his presence, and he will grow stronger with time. The enemy, this King of Shadows… if he succeeds in his plans, you civilization will become dust, and all life will be consumed by darkness."

Suddenly Bishop stepped towards Zeeaire and snapped her neck.

"And that's all we need to hear, I think," he said.

Nera, shocked about what he just had done, stared at him in disbelief.

"She deserved to say more, everyone deserves a chance to atone, all the way until death comes," Casavir said, clearly as disgusted as Nera, "But it is done… let us rescue Shandra and leave."

Nera couldn't agree more with him. She walked towards the cage where Shandra was being held captive and opened it.

"I'm getting so tired of this. You have to let me save you sometime, or else I'll never be able to pay you back," Shandra said, relieved.

"Oh, there'll be plenty of time for you to pay all of us on the way back to Neverwinter," Bishop stepped in.

"You all put me in danger!" Shandra shouted, "I'm not paying you a single coin."

"Well, then you'll be paying me another way. My bedroll's a little cold at night – I'm thinking you can fix that."

"I won't have you speaking to her or anyone else that way, Bishop," Casavir defended Shandra.

"Oh really, what a surprise," Bishop mocked, "How'd you like it if I left you here in Luskan territory with your righteousness to keep you warm?"

"That's enough Bishop!" Nera stepped in.

"Jealousy's thick in this little band I see. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten your pretty face, fair leader," Bihop replied, clearly not at all impressed.

Nera started blushing.

"Do not speak at her in that way, Bishop!" To Nera's relief Casavir stepped in to defend her.

"Really…?"

"Okay, that's enough! Let's just head back to the Flagon right now," Nera said, tired of the bickering.

"Now that's a plan!" Khelgar said and he turned around and left the room.


End file.
